Keep Your Hand at the Level of Your Eyes
by iamdapnut
Summary: Out of jealousy, Raoul betrayals his brother, Erik, and ends up disfiguring him forever. Erik then vows to hurt Raoul just as much as Raoul had hurt him, but, can a girl of pure heart and soul change the whole course of Erik's life and give him a reason to live? Or will she cause more dilemma between the two brothers causing both of them two fight to the end?
1. Prologue

_**Paris 1865**_

"Erik! Raoul! Be careful! Stay together and don't go so far!" Rita, their mother, yelled from across the yard.

It was the summer of 1865 and Erik had just celebrated his 5th birthday only but a few weeks ago. Raoul, Erik's brother, was older than he was, but only by a year. While out side, the two boys played with sticks in their hands and pretended to fight one another. This was their favorite game to play when they were bored while their parents were dealing with some finical business in the house. Erik always was the one that played the good guy, while Raoul played the bad guy. They were good little boys, but had a tendency to not follow the rules. They always did things they weren't suppose to such as climbing trees, playing with sticks, and jumping in mud. Their mother would always get onto them for being stubborn little boys.

"Erik! Do not hit your brother with that stick!"

"You will die for betraying the queen!" Erik screamed as he tried to hit Raoul with the stick. Raoul blocked it and swung at Erik.

"I will never die by the hands of you!"

As they ran and fought, Erik saw a huge rock in the middle of the ground. He jumped on it and began to swing at Raoul. Raoul was trying to fight back when he slipped. Without thinking he grabbed onto Erik, who was still on the rock. Erik slipped off the rock and landed on Raoul. After a moment laying on the ground, they looked at each other and started to laugh.

Rita was furious and walked out the door and screamed at the top of her lungs,_ "ERIK AND RAOUL IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT OF THE MUD YOU WILL BE SENT TO YOUR ROOMS FOR THE REST OF THE EVENING WITHOUT ANY SUPPER!"_

Erik and Raoul looked at their mother and then at each other and began laughing even harder, clutching their little bellies. Their mother rolled her eyes and went back inside.

"I swear those boys are going to be the death of me, André."

The Vicomte shook his head, "Now Rita, you know perfectly well that they are only small boys! Let them have their fun while they can."

With that he turned his attention back to the guest. The Vicomte De Chagny's was a viscount and often worked with business within the law and from time to time would help with money issues towards anyone who are willing to pay their loans back. The guest that they were currently chattering to was stating that his farm was going to get foreclosed if he doesn't get enough money to pay off the payments in a month. André had heard all of this before, but felt sorry for the poor farmer. He wanted to help him anyway he can, but in order for André to help him he needed something in return. All André needed from the farmer was a promise to pay back the loan, and thats what they were discussing today. They were mainly trying to figure out how the farmer can pay the Vicomte back for his generous "gift".

"But I have nothing Monsieur De Chagny. All I have is my farm... and my daughter." the farmer said.

"A daughter?" Rita questioned. "Well, then I have a wonderful idea. How about your daughter comes to the house and pays off you debt by working all day, everyday. We are always in need of new maids. She will make a fine addition to our staff, and while your daughter works here we will continue to pay off your farm."

Soon enough, Erik and Raoul finally stopped laughing and rolling around, they gave each other high fives, and reluctantly went inside. They ran inside, sneaking past the living room, and headed to the kitchen. Just before they got to the door of the kitchen their mother spots them.

"Raoul and Erik what on earth do you think you are doing? If you wish to eat something go and take a bath and change into something suitable without _any_ dirt on it."

They tried to protest but their mother was a very stern women. She hated it when they argued back and made it very clear she would not tolerate it. They slumped their shoulders and headed upstairs to the bath chamber. Once they got to the bath chamber they stopped, looked at each other for a moment, then smiled. They always knew exactly what the other one was thinking. They raced toward the bathtub, while stripping their clothes, and jumped into the bathtub. Then they turned on the water and pretended the tub was an ocean and they were captains battling the ferocious waves.

"We must keep going straight Captain Erik!" Raoul yelled.

"If go straight we will die from the waves! Look! The British are upon us, brother!" Erik pretended to turn the wheel of the boat as both of the brothers leaned to the right.

"Captain Raoul, fire the cannons!"

"Firing cannons!"

Both the boys stood up and jumped into the water causing water to spill over the sides of the tub and fall on the floor. The maid who usually took care of the boys stomped inside and threw a fit when she saw all of the water on the floor. She stormed out of the bath chamber and into their room to clean up their room. Once the boys were out she would have to mop the floor a second time today. They both stared at each other. But only for a moment, then they ended up busting into laughter and laughed until their stomachs started to hurt.

"We're gonna be brothers forever, Erik." Raoul said once they were out of the tub and getting dressed.

"Of course! You are my best friend!" Erik said.

For a moment it was silent. Then, while Raoul had his back turned, Erik jumped on him and they began to wrestle around the floor until their maid showed up to break them up.

* * *

**_1870_**

Erik and Raoul were closer than ever before. One day, on a typical sunday afternoon just after mass, Erik and Raoul were playing Hide and Seek. As Erik was looking for Raoul, he came across a rather odd room he had never been in before. Curious, Erik entered the room. It turned out to be a rather large music room. There was a massive piano in the center of the room, a bookshelf on the wall next to the window, and across from the bookshelf were more instruments. Erik could not believe how many instruments there were. There were violins, flutes, trumpets, horns, but the only thing that truly caught his eye was the grand piano.

He slowly made his way to the piano, not taking his eyes off the piano once. He sat down on the bench, opened the lid to the keys and slowly did he push random keys down. He closed his eyes and savored the sound of the beautiful notes floating around him. Erik began to feel things, things he himself, could not describe. He let those feelings flow through him for only a second until he began to play those emotions on the keys. Erik was even astounded himself as he played. Never has he had the chance to express the emotions that piled within him, so when he played, he played right from his very soul.

The music that Erik played filled the long hallways of the Vicomte Mansion. At one point, a little servant girl heard his music. She stopped her task and just listened. Then, without even thinking, she got up and followed it down the hallway until she found a boy playing. She was not stupid, she knew who this boy was and did not care at the moment. The only thing she could think about was the beautiful music that seemed to drag her to him. Not even causing a sound, she sat down on the floor next to piano and just watched Erik in wonder. Erik glanced over to his left and noticed the little girl sitting beside the piano bench and stopped abruptly. His eyes softened and he gazed at the servant girl in wonder.

She was so beautiful. Never had he seen such a beautiful creature before. He was astounded he has never seen her before! Her eyes were so blue and her curly brown hair was tied back with a small red ribbon. She stared in awe at the boy and he stared back. For a long moment that stayed like that, just staring at one another. Then his heart stopped in his tracks the moment she spoke..

"Please," she pleaded quietly, never taking her eyes off of him, "Don't stop playing your beautiful music."

He kept his gaze on her the entire time and just nodded. Placing his hands back on the keys, he began to play again. They gazed at each other for a very time long, just listening to the music that came from his nervous shaking hands. For some reason, they had some sort of connection to one another, even though she has never talked to him before, only seen him. And he was very handsome for an eleven year-old, she pointed out in her never ending thoughts of him.

Many others came to join the girl as well and they watched Erik in awe, as he laid his very soul out for everyone to witness. Erik broke eye contact with the beautiful girl and closed his eyes. He was letting his soul move his fingers for him. Not once, had he taken lessons, but the way he played seemed to make everyone believe he had taken lessons for years.

Thats when the Vicomtese heard the music. She was in library reading. She put her book and just listened.

_Who in the world is making such beautiful music?_ She thought.

She stood and followed her ears to find the source of the music. Never, since they had boughten that piano, had someone played it but Andrés had to have it. He said that eventually someone will play, and she hoped that one of her sons would learn. Once she got to the music room she stopped and her jaw dropped. Erik? How in the world can a eleven year old play as those he was a famous pianist?

"Mummy, what is tha-" Raoul stopped in his tracks as he entered the room. His stare was fixed on Erik. Then he glanced around and noticed everyone around him stared at Erik with awe as he played. A feeling of jealousy came and hit Raoul right in his heart. He was the oldest, and normally it was he whom they loved and adored. The servants should be looking at Raoul with such awe, not Erik. Even his own mother was watching his younger brother as though he was a piece sent straight from God. Raoul shook his head. No, he loved his brother. Maybe all this will pass. Maybe this is something, that maybe, Raoul can learn and become just as great as Erik was. Besides, Erik wouldn't take all of the attention from Raoul. Erik just wasn't that type of person to want glory and to have all eyes on him. Raoul watched as his brother played but secretly began to plot ways to make himself aim higher than ever before.

After that moment Raoul was always playing the piano to try his hardest to be better than his brother. He_ needed_ to be better than his brother. All his life he was chosen first for everything, he was always the one people would want to see, and he was the one that had more friends than Erik. Raoul was the main one everyone adored. Nobody really took a liking to Erik because of the way he talked, like he was older than he really was or how nice Erik was. Erik would always ask questions about everything because he was so curious about every thing! Of course the servants loved him, but nobody in the wealthy, rich side did. But now all everyone would talk about was Erik, and Raoul was getting angry.

* * *

**_1872_**

Erik and Raoul's friendship went down hill. Erik was smart, handsome, charming, and to top it all of, he could play any instrument he put his hands on. Erik could do anything he wanted to. He read books, did well in their tutor classes, and also learned all he could about music. He loved music with a passion. Even though Erik could play any instrument, he preferred the piano. He would play for hours and most of the time he would make up his own melody's in his head. As he played, most of the servants would stop and listen to him, especially the girl he fancied. Erik would try so hard to talk to the beautiful servant girl but he never had time, nor the courage. But every time he played, she was there. In his head, or in person, listening to him and making him feel more confident and loved than he had ever felt before even if not one word was spoken to each other.

Jealousy ended up striking hard in Raoul's heart, and so he made the Vicomte had to buy two grand piano's. The boys never even played with each other anymore. Erik was focused on his music, and Raoul was more focused on exceeding his brother in every thing imaginable, including music. Sadly, Raoul was not smart. He was not a musician, and he certainly was not Erik. It was so strange how he began to loath his own brother. How could his entire family, including his own mother, forget he existed?

Now, Erik was the only thing that existed in the Vicomte family. And once Raoul figured that out, he started to hate everything there was to hate about his brother. The way he held himself with such confidence when he played his music for people, the way his father would buy Erik all kinds of new instruments and music tutors, and also the way mother beamed at him with adoration every time he played for her every time he composed a new song. _His mother_... Raoul was born first. How can she just forget that? It's as though Raoul never even existed at all. Just thinking about all of this was making Raoul's anger escalate even higher than he could possibly imagine. But, even through everything, this was still his brother. How can he hate him?

_No_, Raoul thought, _Erik__ lost the title of being my brother the moment he took everything from me._

As the days went on people from all over came to the Vicomte's house just to hear the music Erik wrote. He would play all day, and sometimes even at night. Everyone loved Erik. He was so charismatic and intelligent. Even famous musicians could not believe the talk of a twelve year old playing music that they themselves found difficult to play. But when Erik played everyone stared at him in awe. The room would go silent and the only thing that filled the room was the music of Erik's very soul. Music became part of Erik's very existence and every time he played, he played for himself. He would lay his emotions out in the music for everyone to see and that's what made his music even more wonderful and brilliant. Erik eventually managed to obtain many job offers to work for so many Operas as a Maestro, that he was a bit overwhelmed. But the best part of all of this was that Erik got the chance to take trips to most of the Opera's in France.

Erik was gone for quite sometime when he traveled. Raoul felt relieve to finally be rid of Erik's annoying presence, but only for awhile. During Erik's trip, his parents seemed to focus on Raoul more. Raoul began to love the attention once again. To Raoul, it felt good to finally be the center of everything. His father would take him on walks around the park and talk to him of the history of their family, his mother would take him shopping with her in the market, and above all they would read him stories. Stories that filled Raoul with a joy that he couldn't remember possessing before his hatred for Erik even began.

Raoul knew that Erik would be back from his trip any time soon and he needed to develop a plan to rid of Erik once and for all. Raoul loved his brother but the moment Erik became the center of attention was the moment Raoul go angry. He was not the sort of child to get angry and keep it hidden. No, Raoul was the sort to get rid of this anger by fixing the problem and in his mind, Erik was the problem. But God, he was only thirteen. Why would he be thinking of ways to get rid his brother? Because, Raoul thought to himself, if he doesn't do it now he will end up living in Erik's shadow for the rest of his life. All Raoul ever wanted was to be great. He wanted to be better than Erik, and his goal apparently was a lot more important to him then his brother's life was.

One day, while Raoul was in his room pacing, listening to the damning music that was playing from Erik's room, there was a knock at the door. Raoul stopped facing the window and turned to the door.

"Come in."

It was Issac. Issac was an advisor to his father. He helped the Vicomte's with almost everything. He was tall and had blonde long hair that hung just above his shoulders. His eyes were a bright blue that almost looked as if you were staring into the ocean. Issac did not seem like he was a very built man. He was tall and lean and he had a long torso with long arms to compliment them. He always wore a brown suit with a black tie and a white vest. It never really looked good to Raoul but it wasn't Raoul who wore it so why should he care?

"Good Evening, Raoul." Issac stated with no emotion in his voice, as always. He always sort of freaked Raoul out a bit, because of the way he held himself... Like he has killed someone and he was not afraid to do it again, if necessary.

Raoul turned back to the window, with his hands behind his back, and stared out into the darkness. "Issac. What are you doing in my room at this hour?"

Issac walked in the room and shut the door. Then he turned and walked towards the window as he spoke. "I have noticed that you have had a lot on your mind lately, little Vicomte. Is there something you need to talk about? You know you can come to me about anything."

He was right. Raoul went to Issac about everything. He trusted Issac with his life, but would he be able to trust him with something as big as this? With the thought of Raoul getting rid of his own brother? Raoul shook his head. These were thoughts of a jealous boy and Issac might report him to his father. But Raoul was so confused on what to do. He needed an adult to help him come up with a plan and he certainly could not trust his parents or any of the servants, seeing as how they all love Erik. Maybe Issac _could_ help him..

"It's my brother."

"Has something happened to him?" Issac asked questionably as he stood next to Raoul looking down at him.

"No," Raoul stated harshly. With a bit of hesitation he finally said firmly, "But I need to get rid of him. I have had enough of everyone caring more about Erik than me. I am the oldest. I should be the one everyone worries about, not pathetic Erik. I am tired of being in Erik's shadow. Seeing everyone fall for him... but I'm only thirteen years old! How can I possibly be thinking about things such as killing own brother? I don't want to think about these thoughts but Erik has left me no choice. We use to best friends and now, now he doesn't even know I exist. All he ever does is with learning or playing music. And I know he fancies that servant girl also! Ugh! He is just getting every thing he wants and its driving me crazy. Sometime has to be done about... but I simply can't do it alone."

Issac listened to Raoul's ranting. Once Raoul was done ranting, Issac looked at the window and after only a moments hesitation did he whisper, "I will help you."

Raoul glanced at his fathers' advisor with wide eyes, "I thought you loved Erik just as mush as everyone else did."

"No. Your infernal brother is directing your fathers' attention from his business and how his money is being handled. About a week ago, your father came to me and told me was cutting back my pay in order to pay for _Erik's_ trips and music tutors. I was outraged. I will not continue to live in this house anymore if I am to be cheated out of the amount of money I deserve. The moment your brother is gone your father will need a friend _and_ an advisor once again... and once I earn my way into his heart I will begin to be trusted more. The more I am trusted, the more your father will listen to me and see that spending money on that ridiculous boy is not good."

Raoul took in all of this information. Raoul felt relief flow through him, because not only was Erik's annoyance effecting Raoul, but someone else as well. Raoul cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the window. "Well then, we need to make a plan."

"That is what I am here for, young Vicomte. I will develop a plan to get rid of Erik. All you have to do is follow my lead. You must have enough strength to do this, Raoul. You cannot back down once the plan is in motion. After our plan has successfully taken flight, you will get out of Erik's shadow and I will become not only a trusted employee but a friend to your father." Victory was shown in his smile as he looked down at Raoul. Now that he has Raoul in his plan, everything should work out just fine.

Raoul looked up at Issac and mirrored his smile. Finally, he would be his own person. He would be able to live without fear of being forgotten. Issac and Raoul then spent most of the night developing a plan, and putting the pieces together. Soon, Raoul and Issac will both have exactly what they want and no one will stand in their way.

* * *

**_1873_**

Erik finally returned after months of traveling. He had felt bad for the time of his trip because he had missed Raoul's birthday, and he had spent so much time away from that girl his heart was beating so fast just to glimpse her face again. But, to make it up to Raoul and the girl, Erik brought back a gifts for them both.

Raoul's gift was a sword with the words "God is with those who serve with dignity and honor." engraved on both sides of the blade. The handle was made out of pure gold, and the blade made from pure steel. It would have costed Erik a fortune had he not known that the blacksmiths' wife heard of Erik and was a fan of his music. So a deal was made and in order for Erik to obtain the sword he only had to meet and play the blacksmiths' wife a few pieces of music.

The gift for the girl was a red rose. Just one. Erik had no idea what to get the girl, or any girl for that matter, but he thought that maybe she might like this rose and they could finally talk! Erik would have to give her her flower tomorrow, though because he was so tired from the trip home that he barely had enough strength to give Raoul his gift!

Once the gift was given to his brother, and Erik told his story of how he obtained it, he went straight to bed. Claiming he was exhausted from the trip home. Raoul stayed up and stared at his gift in awe. He couldn't help but love his gift. He almost felt unworthy of the gift, but when he thought about the person who gave it to him, all thoughts of doubt went away and anger flooded in.

"No," he said out loud as he gripped the swords handle tightly, "I will not fall victim to my brother any longer. This plan should get rid of him once and for all and I _will not_ feel guilty about my actions now, or later on in life."

And with that thought he went to bed and dreamed of fighting pirates with the sword his brother had given him.

Erik was awoken by the strangest dream he had. It was about Raoul and it had something to do with a barn.. It was nearly noon when he awoke and he could hardly believe it. How could his parents let him sleep in so late? Without another thought he shot out of bed and put on proper clothes. He headed downstairs, leaving the rose by his bedside with a note attached to it. He was so shocked by his lateness that he had forgotten to hand it to the servant girl! More shock flooded him as he entered the dinning-room. His family was eating, without him. They _never_ ate without him.

The Vicomte sat at the far left of the table with a newspaper in his hands. He glanced above his paper and placed it on the table. "Ah," his father started,"Finally you decided to grace us with your presence, Erik."

Erik straightened his posture and placed his hands behind his back. "My apologies father. I hadn't realize I had slept so late in the day. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now if you would be so kind as to take a seat and have some lunch with your family." The Vicomte said as he waved his son to sit down.

Erik only nodded as walked to his seat As he walked to his seat Erik glanced at Raoul and watched his brother watch every moment he made. It was almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. Then finally, breaking the silence, Raoul spoke as the servants were placing food in front of Erik.

"Erik, how would you like to come to the stables with me after lunch? We could go riding and you can tell me all about your adventures you had while you were gone."

Erik could sense there was something more to Raoul then he was letting on and also the dream he had kept crawling its way into his mind. Erik could tell when his brother had a plan up his sleeve and this certainly was one of those moments. He knew that Raoul had no interest about his adventures in France and Raoul also never liked riding horses. Erik always had to drag him my his arm to get him to go to the stables with him.. So what could he possibly want to talk about? Curiosity finally took control and gave Erik his answer for Raoul.

"Of course we could, brother. I'm sure you would love to hear every little detail of my trips! But I have to warn you that they might bore you. They do indeed revolve mainly around music and the Opera's I had gone to, and I know how much you hate listening to me talk about my music." Erik stated as he began to eat the crepes that were placed in front of him.

"Nonsense, Erik. I would love to hear about them. As soon as you are finish meet me in the stables." With that Raoul got up, took the napkin out of his lap and raced for the door.

What on earth has gotten into him? Erik thought. Oh well. Might as well enjoy this lunch with his parents. How he had missed them when he was gone! They eventually started up a conversation only minutes after Raoul had left. They wanted to know of Erik's adventures, and if he had found the Opera he liked the most.

"I really did enjoy The Opera Populaire in Paris. The music, the stories they play there, the costumes, just everything about the opera house inspired me to use the best of my abilities and create something more. It was still being built but the theater part, where they preformed the plays, was exquisite. Never have I seen such beautiful architecture before. I only ever seen them in my books." Erik rambled as he ate and his parents just stared at him all while, trying to figure out how a musical genius was granted to them.

Rita glanced over at her husband and the moment their eyes met, he nodded. She smiled and cleared her throat and spoke with such softness, "Erik, sweetheart, how would you feel if we moved to Paris?"

Erik stopped all movement and glanced at his parents with wide eyes and wonder. "Oh, mother! That would be brilliant! To be able to watch opera's be performed from time to time is one thing but to live in Paris and work in the opera house? To have my music star in an opera? That would be the greatest achievement of my life!"

"Then it's settled," his father stated as he flicked the newspaper open and began to read it, "We shall began looking for a house in Paris, immediately. But now that the war is over I'm not entirely sure if there are many houses for sale. So, if not that be the case then perhaps our little architect could build us a home?" he said with a smirk and winked at his son.

"Oh come now, father," Erik said as he waved one of the maids to make him another crepe, "my skills in architecture aren't as great as you make them seem."

André put his newspaper down abruptly and looked Erik in the eyes. "Erik, you are being too modest. You must embrace the gifts God has given you. You must show them off every chance you get or you will regret it later in life. Erik, you are gifted son, gifted beyond you're wildest imagination. Use them, and you will go very far in life, I ensure you. You must stop looking at them as if they are nothing, my boy. You are special, and sooner or later you are going to have to embrace it." After he gave his son one last look he picked back up his newspaper and went onto reading it once more.

It was after those spoken words did silence finally fill Erik. Was he really that special? Were these gifts something he should use and show off to the ones who aren't as gifted as he was? It felt wrong.

No one spoke again until Erik finally dismissed himself from the table and walked out to the stables. He felt relieved to be out of that room. The silence nearly suffocated him!

"Raoul?" Erik asked as he entered the stables, but no answer. Erik stood in the doorway and placed his hands on his hips. "Raoul this isn't funny. Just come out so we can ride."

Still no movement was made as Erik made his way through the stables. "Raoul! Where are you?" Then Erik heard a noise from behind him. He turned around and saw that the door had closed on him. He ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Raoul! This isn't funny! Help!" No matter how hard Erik pushed against the door it would not budge. "Raoul! Help me! I'm locked in!" Erik stopped working with the door and looked around. There was no back door to the stables. Only a front door. Then as if god himself started it, a fire broke out at the back of the stables. Erik's eyes widened with fear.

"_Raoul! Open the door! There's a fire! I can't get out!_" he screamed as he banged his fists against the door.

Raoul stood outside of the stables and watched as the back of the barn began to grow in flames. Soon, his brother will no longer be a nuisance in his life. Once this is over, Raoul will be the center of everything and he won't be in Erik's shadow any longer. Issac was right. This plan was fool proof! After a few more moments of watching did he finally turn around and ran inside to find help.

"Mother! Father! Come quick!" Raoul screamed as he ran into the house.

"What, what was it?" his father asked him as he and his wife were rushing down the stairs with urgency in their steps.

"It's Erik! He's trapped in the stables and it is on fire!" Raoul said as he quickly ran to his father, took his hand and dragged him to the door.

"Oh my gosh! _Erik!_" His mother screamed as she ran down the stairs, past her husband. She ran right out the door, holding most of her dress in her hands with her husband only two steps behind her.

Before they could make it even 50 yards, the whole barn exploded.

"_NO_!" Rita screamed as she ran to the half standing stables. Her husband quickly caught her around her waist and dragged her body against his to keep her from going any closer.

"_No! My son! My Erik!_" she cried as she fought against her husband. "Let me go! André he could still be alive!" Her knees buckled in and had it not been for her husband holding her she would have fallen.

André turned his wife around quickly in order to look at her in the eyes. "Rita, my love, he is gone! You cannot go in there or you will get hurt or worse! I will not lose two of the most important things in my life in one day!" Rita sniffled and flung her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. André wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Then he turned his attention on his only son now. "Raoul, go and get Richard. Tell him what happened and to call the firemen. We need all the help we can get if we are to put this fire out. Come on darling, we need to get you inside."

Raoul walked away with satisfaction written all over his face. He had finally gotten rid of his brother, but as he turned around and looked upon the scene. He began to feel grief, guilt, and sadness all mixed into one feeling. His brother, his best friend, was gone. By his hands..

_No_, he thought, _Erik had brought this upon himself._

He walked into the house, found the butler, told him what happened and went to his room. Raoul slammed to door and threw himself on his bed and wept for his lost brother. What had he done? Erik was his brother! But for something strange reason, Raoul wasn't really sad at all. He sat up on his bed. He crossed his legs and glanced out the window to watch as the servants were throwing buckets of water on the fire. Raoul wiped the tears off of his face and stood up on his bed. No. This was the day he finally got what he wanted and nothing, not even grief, was going to stand in the way of his victory celebration. Raoul ran into his bath chamber and began to prepare a bath to calm his nerves.. He had finally done it and now it was time to begin his life as a single child.

It took a little over five hours to finally get the fire to calm down. After nothing was left, they finally began to search for Erik but with no luck at all. They found absolutely nothing. No body was found and no trace on how the fire even began. Struck with grief the Vicomte's mourned their loss and never forgot March 3, 1873.

Erik had gotten out of the burning barn safely before it blew. He stood behind it and turned his face to side to look at what the fire had done. Before he could even think about Raoul and his betrayal, the burn blew up. The moment it blew the side of his face, that was turned towards the side, was hit by the blast and he was blown into the river. The river flowed only a few feet away from the barn but still, he did not land softly. Erik drifted down the stream, unconscious, and on his back.

Thats where Léon La Fraé had found him. He was fishing in the stream, miles away down the stream from the Vicomte's home. Léon was part of a group of traveling gypsies. Having working all night with the circus, he had needed some quiet from his fellow gypsies. Léon sat on a rock and held the fishing rod in his hand as he took a little nap. Then all of a sudden something tugged on his line and he awoken startled and alert. Once he fixed his attention on the rod there was another tug. Léon pulled the rope up and began to fight with the fish.

"This is gonna be a big one! I can feel it!" Léon exclaimed as he was pulling in the fish. Then, something caught his eye and he took his mind off of the rod, only for second, when the fish tugged to hard and the rod slipped from his hands.

"_God damnit_!" Léon shouted as he turned back to the rod in the water. He jumped down off the rock to retrieve it but as he gazed into the water to search for his rod something, again, caught his eye.

"Huh?" he murmured as he looked toward a large object floating in the water. As the thing floated closer he could quite clearly tell that it was a person. Is he dead? Without another thought to his actions, Léon immediately rushed into the water and dragged the boy out and onto the small shore of stream.

"Oh, come on kid, please be alive," he muttered as he was lifted the boy up and looked at his face. It was horribly disfigured on the left side and it looked as though he had been seriously burned by something, or someone. There was so much swelling and blisters, part of his nose was almost burnt off to were you could practically see the bone! Under his eye was swollen and bruised with blisters and alongside his cheek there were cutes deep enough for him to have almost bleed out and died. Léon shook his head and leaned his ear on the boys chest. He's breathing! Léon shot his head up and lifted the boy into his arms.

He knew actually what to do. He headed towards his horse and quickly put the boy on the back with his stomach laying across the horse, while his arms and legs dangled on either side of the horse. Then Léon held the reins and made the horse trout around in a circle around him. Léon had done this before and he knew the boy would began to bounce along the horse on his stomach, thus applying and releasing pressure on the chest cavity causing any water to come out of his airway and through his mouth. Then before he knew it, the boy was coughing up water and breathing heavily. Léon quickly brought the horse to a stop got off, and helped the boy down. He put the boy on the ground and watched as the boy opened his eyes and coughed more.

"Thank heavens you are alright boy! Gave me quite a scare there," he said as he sat down on a boulder closest to the horse.

Erik with his hands on his knees, kept coughing, wanting to say something to the man that just saved him. Finally when the coughing ceased and he looked at the man who had just saved his life fully. He looked as though he was in his late twenties, looked very strong. Perhaps he was a laborer of some sort, Erik thought. The man had brown hair that was pulled back out of his face. Erik looked into his eyes noticed they were some sort of a green color just like his were.

"Where am I?" Erik asked as he looked around. Then, as if he had just realized that a strange man was standing next to him, he glanced back at he man with a glare and asked firmly "And who are you?"

"I don't quite know. Somewhere along a stream, I suppose." Léon replied with a grin as he gazed at his surroundings. Erik gave him an annoyed look. "What? I should be the one asking _you_ questions." He stated and crossed his arms across his chest. He stared at Erik for a long moment then finally said, "Tell me why you were floating on the river, unconscious and barely alive."

Erik studied the man for a moment and then closed his eyes. He knew exactly what had happened and remembered everything. He knew that Raoul had locked him in the barn and set it on fire. The only thing he didn't know was what was going through Raoul's mind when he decided to try and kill Erik? Erik had no idea what to do. Should he go back? No. Why would he would go back to a family that doesn't even seem to care about him? Erik was heartbroken and confused. Why would Raoul do this? He thought Raoul had loved him as a brother should love his younger brother. God was a cruel man to let this happen to someone like Erik who was talented beyond his years... or maybe, he was being punished by God himself! That was the only logical answer Erik could give himself.

"You never answered my last question. Who are you?"

Léon narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Damn, you are one stubborn little boy, aren't you? My name is Léon La Fraé, but my fellow Gypsies call me Leo. And your name is?"

"Erik. Just Erik." Then all of a sudden the side of Erik's face began to burn. He brought his hand to his face and touched the burning side gently, yet it hurt even worse with his touch. Quickly, he pulled his hand away. Oh god, was his face damaged? What else could possibly be damaged other than his soul? What if his hands were damaged? He quickly looked at his hands and sighed with relief. Thank god they looked fine. If anything happened to his hands, his world would be crushed. His hands were the most important part of his body, because without his hands, he couldn't make music, and without music life would mean nothing to Erik.

"Ah yes, the side of your face is burned. I'm shocked because a burn like that would have most grown men screaming in pain, and yet, here you are standing before me just now noticing the pain. I'm also surprised you're even alive, let alone talking and moving on your own." Leo stated.

What on earth was Erik's story? Was he abused? Did he even have a family to go back to? Well he can't just leave the boy here alone to die. Those burns are pretty serious and they need to be tended to.

Without another thought Leo said, "Come, we must get you healed. We have to clean the wound on your face before it gets infected." Erik stood still, not moving an inch. Leo looked back at him as he tied his sack to the saddle on his horse. "Don't look at me like that, you ignorant boy!" he snapped. "I am trying to help you." Leo turned back to the saddle and when he finally had it tied he turned back to Erik.

Erik looked at Leo for a few minutes until he finally asked, "Do you have a mirror with you?"

"No, but I do have one back at my camp. Again, if you come with me we will began treating your wounds properly... _and_ you can stay there with me."

Erik could only nod and tried to stand up. Leo noticed his attempt to stand up had failed, so he strolled over to Erik and offered his arm for support. Erik took his arm and stood straight up, barely applying any pressure to Leo's arm. The last thing Erik needed was to show Leo he wasn't strong. He needed to be strong now that his entire world had collapsed.

"Thank you," he said softly as Leo helped him towards the horse.

"You and I have much to talk about, _Mousier_ Erik." he said with a grin. And with that said he helped Erik on the horse and climbed atop himself.

As they began ride off, Erik turned and looked back at the stop where Leo had found him. Tears began to fill his eyes as he knew today would be the last day he would ever see his family again. Erik even cried for Raoul, too. But, those few moments spent thinking about Raoul turned his tears of love to tears of hate, and he began to despise his brother.

Erik turned around and pressed his undamaged face into Leo's back and his grip on Leo tighten as he silently made a promise to himself.

"I will never forget what you have done to me, Raoul. I will never forgive you, and one day I will find you, and when I do your life will be destroyed just as mine is."

The last thought he had before he drifted off to sleep against Leo's back was of the beautiful girl he never got the courage to speak to...


	2. Chapter 1

**Paris**  
**12 years later...**

_Erik_

How on earth can I attempt to be focus on work at the Opera House, when everything in my body screamed to succumb to the music instead? Instead of holding a pen, I longed to hold a violin, or play the keys of a piano. Every moment of every day there are melodies playing inside my head and the only way to release them was to play them. Things at the opera house were getting more and more intense with the auditions coming up, and the two fools who run my theater are not helping the situation at all. Stating that I should let the ballet _brats_ audition first, and that the ballet is more important than picking out the chorus! As if music meant nothing to them! As if the ballet was the most important part of everything I've constructed and strived to create! Well, it isn't. The singing and the music was my top priority, and if it were my say and not of the general publics interest, I would cast the whole ballet part out! If I didn't need the damn fools I would cast them out with the brats as well! God, all this paperwork is giving me a headache..

As I sat at the desk and looked down at all of the paperwork I just filled out, I began to feel tired. I sighed, paced my elbows on the table, and rubbed my temples. These new managers were going to be the death of me. They own _my_ opera house for god's sake, so why can't they just take a little time from their pathetic lives and take this paperwork off my hands? Even though the thought sounded appealing, I still felt relieved that I was the true mastermind to all of the affairs that go on in the opera. Without me the Opera House would have crashed long ago into nothing but a deranged sex lounge with no music at all! And even though I longed to just leave and let them led their own course with the Opera House, I could not let that happen. This musical palace was my home and I will not stand and watch it fall into pieces.. I will fight for my home _and_ my music. Besides, how on earth could my music take flight if there was not an opera house to make it soar?

I needed a break. Something to relieve my mind from all its troubles. Most of the time I would compose something from my head but that never seemed enough to relinquish the notes and sadness inside my soul.

Music always seemed to be my answer, though. It was always there to fill the void of the longing in my heart when nothing seemed to be there. Even through all the beatings I took, never was music not there to pick me up and build me stronger. Without music, I would not even exist. Most humans would describe life as joyous, _precious,_ and filled with love. Me? I would describe life as darkness, with nothing to light the path but the sound of music leading me to my inevitable fate. Living in the shadows for most of ones life can have that sort of affect. Also, never knowing love can cause any human to despise the thought of loving someone, _or_ someone loving _you_ for that matter.

I shook my head and stood up. Enough of this. I will not sit here and feel sorry for myself because I have yet to experience the joys of life, or _love_. Once all of the work was done, I packed up my belongings and strolled over to the wall on the west side of the office. I pulled the curtain back and moved my hand against the wall until I found it. I pulled the brick out, which then revealed a latch. My hand pulled the latch down and the wall swung open, revealing a dark passage. I placed the brick back in its hole, and walked into the darkness of the passage. My eyes never needed to adjust to the dark because they were already accustomed to it. I finally made my way through the catacombs, which _I_ had built, and eventually made it to my home by the lake underneath the Opera House. Once I dropped my papers and such in my study I left for the graveyard, the one place I found peace and quiet. The one place I could actually go and not hide.

When I was outside, I stuck to the shadows. Ever since I could remember the darkness has been my ally, always there to cover me. They have allowed me to look upon people without them noticing my presence. Lurking in the shadows was a thing I did often and was quite good at it. I have always felt part of the shadows, as if I would eventually _become_ the shadows itself. After all, I had spent most of my life learning their ways and living within them. Its a hard habit to break when one chooses to not be seen. Yes, I chose not to be seen because I had no desire or interest to join the world above. Joining their pathetic lives just seemed like a waste of my time... time that could be spent being succumbed by music instead.

Even though I've been cheated out of my life and have been forced into a life of horror, I still long to look up at the sky when the sun is out and feel the warmth upon my face, without a mask. But, society would never expect my face, and the moment I take off my mask is the moment the screams, and my nightmare, would begin. So gradually, I never left the shadows, and I probably never will. My future solely lives in an enteral hell, all because of this face. I cringed as I thought of what actually lies beneath this mask. I loathed this face with every inch of my being and I loath the person who so selfishly gave it to me. Lost in thought, I eventually made it to the graveyard. But even though I was there, searching for that familiar, in particular grave, my thoughts continued.. they were a never ending void that were filled with self-pity and sadness.

I finally reached the grave I was looking for. Its the grave of my mother. I had learned of her passing a few years ago while I was out in the market one night. There were a few nobles about walking the city, I was faraway from them but close enough to hear their conversation. They said she had died of a heart problem. I shook my head and sighed. From the memories I could remember about my mother, she was a kind and caring person. I chuckled. Even though, she would scold me for staying up to late to practice the piano. I gazed at the tombstone and read the very words I have read almost every time I come here.

_Rita_  
_1814-1882_  
_Countess de Chagny_  
_Beloved Mother and Wife_

Another sigh escaped as I kneeled down in front of it and placed my hand on the word 'mother'. God, how I missed her. Sadly, every time I would think about her, I thought about my brother.

My brother..._No_. Raoul was not my brother anymore. Not since _that_ day, and never again would he _ever_ be my brother. I hated him more than I hated this face. He _made_ this face and cursed me with a lifetime of suffering. I was beaten most my life just because of the way I looked... because of him. When people saw my face, they would call me horrific names such as monster, demon child, even the devil himself. I have to admit, a monster is the right definition that fits my persona. I have killed people, tortured many others, and I have stolen many, many items. I have threatened managers of operas to do what I say and when it should be done. I make sure no one comes into my home by setting up traps that are meant to kill, and just for fun I scare the ballerinas. Even the strongest of men have fallen to me, so now, no man would dare to cross me.. but is it enough? Can hope break through the very cage I trapped it in within my heart and make me long for a better, more perfect life?

No. God's magical ways won't work for a mutated monster, and yet they will make a virgin pregnant, or even move an entire sea for a herd of people to walk through to the other side. I knew that God had no plans in helping me with the things I desire. A smirk formed on my lips. He was the main reason I played my life like this. See, I want to be God.

So, in order to become God, to control everyone around me, I must be able to forget hope and seek revenge. Playing God meant I could do whatever I pleased and that seemed the better option then just wasting away as a real corpse would. And besides, something like love or compassion was just a fantasy for someone like myself to even wish for, let alone desire. No one would _ever dare_ to fall in love with this pathetic monster. For once in my life, I am accepting the fact that love was not made for me, and _never_ will be.

I stood up and began to walk away from my mother's grave. I walked a few steps in silence, but only for a few moments. Soon, I began to sing.

I had no idea why I sang, and quite honestly I hated my voice, but as the words came out of me, I could just feel all of my worries slip away. I knew that they would come back eventually, but for now they remain left inside my mind faraway. Music seemed to do that to me. Always cheering my soul up and help my mind truly focus on only the important things in life, music being one of them. It seemed as though music was my only friend and was the only thing that truly seemed to understand the hurt and anguish inside. Sadly, it wasn't enough. I _needed_ more.

Once the song finally came to an end, I felt relief. Singing always brought me to a point where I could almost feel whole again. I sighed and headed back towards the Opera House. I have a lot of work to do before the auditions and I shouldn't waste any time.

My soul already knows what to do to begin to heal itself but the real challenge is to silence my mind and let my heart take over. The only thing stopping me to find my peace was my face. I know I would never find love, so again why did I keep hoping that someday I will? All of these questions go unanswered in my mind as I entered the Opera House and went straight into the shadows of the catacombs.

* * *

_Christine_

I hate winter. It was dark and cold and everything seemed to be frozen. Why on earth did I insist to come here, when it was almost evening time? Well, everything in the graveyard was still and silent. Nobody should be here this late, especially so close to the Holidays. Everyone would be off with their families and loved ones spending time with each other. Again no one should be here. So, why did I get this strange feeling that I was being watched?

_No one is watching you,_ I kept telling herself.

My horse, Charlie, stopped at the gate. This was as far as he would go. I have no idea why. Maybe it was some superstition thing horses get.

I got off of my horse and walked inside the gated graveyard. I looked for one tombstone and one only. When I finally had found it, silently, I sat down in front of the tombstone and began to weep. Nothing could make me forget that faithful night when both of my had parents died. I have this feeling that I'm not myself anymore. It's hard to explain but I guess it's like I was fast asleep, and someone came along and took me apart, piece by piece, and hurriedly put me back together again. I just wasn't strong anymore. I tried so hard to be for my sake, but, I failed and somehow I knew it.

After that night I just couldn't stand living in that house anymore. It broke my heart even more than it already was to know that they weren't there with me. Finally, after weeks of living alone, I left the house and went to Madame Giry's. Once I got there, it was only Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg, that had lived there anymore. Her husband had died in a terrible accident, trying to save a mans life from a burning building.

Without a second thought, they welcomed me with open arms. Madame Giry was very good friends with my mother when we had moved here a long time ago. They had taken trips together to the market and once in a while Madame Giry would take my parents out to see an opera at the Opera House in Paris. Words cannot describe how thankful I truly am for the Giry's, if not for them, I would not be able to make it through those past 6 months. Also, it was easier with Meg there.

Meg become something of a sister to me. Someone to help me through the hard times that came with my parents death. When Meg needed help, I was there to help her. We basically had each others back and we would always be there for each other. Meg often asked me if she could accompany me to my parents grave, but I always refused. It wasn't to be mean, it was just something I had to do on my own, and like the good person Meg is, she understood. For she too, had lost a parent and felt its grief.

It's been 6 long months since my parents death and I still can't seem to get a grasp it. How can something so terrible, happen to me? What had I done to deserve this? I was a good person. I had gone to church every sunday and followed all of the rules that God laid out for me. I even stayed home and read the bible instead of going out with my friends to chase suitors around. I know, that's sort of pitiful considering the only way for a women to get around in this world was on a mans arm, but, I had my priorities set out for me and I wasn't about to let a man take those away from me.

"But in the end it doesn't seem to matter," I said out loud, "In the end God takes without a thought. Takes things that were never meant to be his yet."

A cold gust of wind came and knocked the breath out of me. I was truly grateful that I decided to wear my slacks and my button down shirt tonight because it was very cold, too cold to wear a dress. Indeed, it was scandalous, but honestly did I ever truly care what society thought of me? I wrapped herself tighter in my cloak and cried even more tears. Somehow, crying made my heart hurt even more. But, as I curled myself tighter inside my cloak, I giggled. I could just imagine my mother being horrified if I ever went out in public looking like this. I couldn't help but smile a little more because I could almost hear my mothers' exact words as if she was still alive today.

_"Women do not wear slacks. We have to be proper and live up to society's expectations. So go and put on a dress right this instant and don't come out until you look like a women looking for a proper suitor."_

My mother was always a proper women. We were a poor family, but that never stopped my mother from dressing as proper as she could possibly be. But me? I hated wearing dresses. They were uncomfortable and the corset bruised my sides. I just couldn't stand how tight they were and why I had to wear them. Madame Giry tried her hardest to make me wear dresses more, but I refused most of the time. Only once in a while would I give up for her sake and wear decent dresses in public. Meg would even get onto me for not wearing dresses more often. I never went out anymore so what was the point of dressing to society's standards? What on earth was out there to dress up for? The only thing I could think of was music. Singing at the Opera and letting my voice be known. That is the only reason why I wore dresses out in public. One day I will be famous and I can't be running around Paris in slacks and a shirt, as appealing as that sounds.

While lost int thought, I hear a noise coming from my right. A noise that sounds almost like crunching leaves. I shoot my head up and turn in the direction of the noise. Nothing seems to be there. Thats when I hear the _voice_...the voice of an Angel.

It was beautiful, golden, wonderful. All of the adjectives that seem to describe beautiful flowed through my mind as I listened. Once I began to listen all of my worries seemed to disappear. Everything, even the main reason that brought me to the graveyard, was gone. It was only the voice and I that had existed in that moment. I closed my eyes and I just let the voice flow through me, letting the words enter my mind and my heart. I was drowning in the song and I never wanted to emerge from it. I could listen to this voice forever.

Somehow, I was lost and this voice made me feel like I was found again. Like I was meant to be something more. This voice inspired me to sing with it and to become something better. To go beyond what I thought I could do, and do it twice as better.

After that thought, I opened my eyes with an urgent need to find him. I absolutely needed to find the owner of this voice. I stood up and looked around. I needed to prove to myself that it was real and not part of my imagination. Sadly, it was useless because no matter where I went I could not find that voice. I stopped for a few moments and just listened to the words and their meaning. Those words... they longed to capture someone in them. They longed for someone to sing them to. I had the strangest feeling, as though, I needed to be that person. As if I needed to be the only person that would ever hear his wonderful voice. Every time I tried to focus on the voice it would fade to somewhere else. It seemed to bounce all over the graveyard. I finally, grew tired, found my way back to my parents' tomb, and just listened. I listened with an open heart and an open mind. I let the words flow through me and through my soul.

This voice...It's making me feel things I have never encountered before. How can a voice do something like that? Break down all my barriers until I am _nothing_?

I closed my eyes and savored the moment. I knew that soon enough the voice was going to have to stop and I, sadly would have to leave, but I wanted to make the most of the moment. I listened and listened until finally the voice stopped and I was all alone again. I played those lyrics over and over again in my head until I could remember every last word. After a while of just sitting there singing the song in my head did I realize what time it was.

I reluctantly got up and headed to the horse. I walked as if there wasn't a care in the world, as if no one was waiting for me to come home. I wanted to keep this moment alive, even though it ended. I practically dragged my feet in the snow and walked slowly. I didn't care. My mind was on that voice, and that voice alone.


	3. Chapter 2

_Christine_

My parents death was a big factor in my worries nowadays. Why did they have to die? Why couldn't it have been _me_ instead? I always seemed to find a way to blame myself for my parents death. Maybe if I was strong enough, something could have changed. Maybe if I would have stayed...

No. I couldn't think like that. I knew, deep in my heart, there was only one person to blame. Regretfully, I don't know the mans name. The only thing I did know was that he was rich, very rich, and that he works within the law. How could he not? How could he afford all that money to loan out if he didn't work in the law? These were the only clues I had to find the man responsible for my parents death. Sadly, there were a lot of rich men within the depths of Paris that work within the law.

I shook my head as I kept my eyes forward on the road. I needed to focus on something else. I needed to find something that might help with the pain, and I was pretty sure that the the voice I heard in the graveyard, was it. The voice had sounded like an angel. A voice that made every inch of my body tense up with delight and desire. _Desire? _Is this what desire feels like? Wanting someone with every inch of your soul? To see, feel and hear them? God.. Desire an angel? The thought itself was a sin. An angel... Well, since I didn't know his name, I would call him angel for now. _My angel_. For some reason the name felt right. I wanted to turn around so badly so I could hear that voice once more. Feel the words flow through me and captivate me. What was it about him that left me so intrigued? Was it only this voice? Or was it something I myself could hardly understand?

After the long ride from the graveyard, I finally spotted home. It's nothing special but it is a fine little house. It had three bedrooms, a music room, a nice living room with a fireplace, and a decent sized kitchen. I loved to just walk around the house, looking at everything. Taking it all in. Sometimes, I could imagine Meg growing up here as a child, with her little footsteps running down the hall and her laughter filing the house.

Once in a while, I could even imagine my future children running around the house, but I knew in my heart that that dream was not worth hoping for. I have no longing to look for a man because I have locked up my heart. I refuse to let anyone in. I did't need a man in my life.. and yet, I watch all of my friends get carried away by rich, handsome suitors, and I just long for someone to come and sweep me off my feet. Countless of men have tried to win my heart with jewelry and money, but most of them were pigs. They wanted something that I was unwilling to give on the first night we met. I intend to keep my i_nnocence_ for the true love of my life. Just like my mother did when she was my age.

I smiled as I was putting the horse in the stables. My mother never expected to fall for a poor farmer boy, but she did. She wasn't a women of high status but she was wealthy enough to know that farm boys are not acceptable in her society. But she didn't care... and she gave up everything the world had to offer just to be with him. Thats the kind of love I want. True love. Not just some random stranger for one night. No, I wanted a lifetime. Just like in the fairytale stories my parents use to read to me.

When I was done putting the horse away, I raced inside, expecting to find a very mad Madame Giry awaiting my arrival, but apparently she and Meg both had retired for the night. It was very kind of them not to wait up for me because sometimes I would arrive home very late. I hung my coat up, went to the kitchen and heated up whatever dinner was for the night.

They had soup. Oh and no just any kind, but my favorite. I was smiling as I put the pot on the stove and waited for the soup to heat up. As I ate a piece of bread Meg had baked earlier, my thoughts kept going back to my angel. I longed to see him for some strange reason. That one voice could request me to do anything and I would comply without hesitation! How could I possibly have these feelings for such a man... _no,_ an angel, if I have never even met him before? What if I _never_ meet him? What then? What would be the whole point of these feelings? Would they just be wasted on a man who never showed himself while other suitable men passed by? Well, one thing is for certain, my heart and mind will never be the same after hearing that voice. After giving him a lot of thought, I finally ate my dinner then retired for the night.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Meg said as I fluttered my eyes open.

I yawned, then gradually got up. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon." Meg giggled.

"Oh my gosh! I nearly slept the day away! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She was very much alert and awake now.

"Because, Mother and I went to the city early this morning and we didn't want to wake you. We knew you were out late last night and knew you would be tired. But, thats not why I awoke you. I awoke you because I have great news to tell you!" Meg giggled at the end and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Well what is it?" I couldn't help but smile at her easy going friend. Meg was always the kind of person to make the best of a situation. Even when I was furious she had some way to come me down.

Meg's smile turned into a big grin as she said, "The Paris Opera House is holding auditions in a few weeks and I want to sign up! With you of course!"

I was frozen in place. Me? Audition for a spot on the chorus at the Opera Populaire? It just can't be.. it won't be.

"No, Meg. You know I can't sing.. not ever since my parents.."

Meg frowned. "Christine, you have a wonderful, beautiful voice! You should show it to the world! I'm sure if you practiced enough, you would be able to be Prima Donna!"

"Me? As Prima Donna?" The thought itself was ridiculous and naive.

Meg laughed her cute simple little laugh and began to smile. "I know! You singing as the Prima Donna and me as the top ballerina! I can see it now!"

Meg and I bursted into a fit of giggles as Meg fell on the bed clutching her stomach. Once the laughter died down Christine became very stern.

"Meg, you know that I can't go through with this. I just... haven't been able to sing since that night and I really don't want to embarress myself if I fail. But you! You would look exceptional up there, dancing and becoming a star! You go audition and show them what real dancing takes! I know you can do it, Meg."

Meg was silent for awhile until finally she realized an argument futile. She sighed, "Alright, Christine. I will audition. But only if you are there with me! I can't imagine walking into that opera house by myself! Those girls will eat me alive with once glance!"

We both laughed until Madame Giry came in, unannounced. "Finally you are awake!"

"Do you think Meg will make it, Madame Giry? Do you truly believe she is good enough?" I questioned as she looked from Meg to me with a concerned gaze. Then she smiled at me and answered.

"Of course! Meg is well taught and she has such grace and beauty that she truly could go fair in the opera world if given the chance!"

I stood there pondering on Madame Giry's words for only a few moments until she told the us that there was work to be done and we should meet her downstairs as soon as possible to get started. Once Meg and I got down stairs we started our chores, then when we were finished Meg practiced for her audition. She was so good at dancing. It looked as though her body and soul was the art itself! It was amazing to witness, but she was stopped multiple times by Madame Giry for corrections and tips.

The next few weeks went exactly like that. Expect on the days I would visit her parents grave. Every time I had went, I longed to hear the voice of my angel, but sadly he did not sing a word to me. I could still remember the same exact words that the voice had sung to me. Yes, I believed that he had sung to me and only to me that night. Somehow I knew it. Somehow, I felt like those lyrics were made for me by _him_, my angel

I smiled as I was cleaning up dinner as it was another night spent thinking about my angel. I sighed and set the plate down that I was washing, and put my hands on the counter. The auditions were tomorrow and I needed to be here for Meg, not in the depths of my mind thinking about my angel! Besides.. Meg was actually here, sadly my angel was not. This man might not even be real! He might be just something I had made up in my mind while grieving for my parents. I need to stay in the present and wrap my thoughts around what is actually here, and what isn't.

"Christine?" A voice peaked through my thoughts.

I whipped my head around and saw Madame Giry standing there in the doorway. "Yes, Madame Giry?" I asked.

"I was wondering, since you aren't going to be singing and with the new production coming up, that if you wouldn't mind working at the opera house. Only as a costume manager and clean up maid, of course. You won't have sing, I promise. It's just that we will need more hands around the opera house since it's auditions and a new season is approaching." She gazed at me with such longing for my approval that I couldn't say no! It was so hard to say no to Madame Giry, anyways because she was always the type of women you would never deny.

"Thank you, Madame Giry. I appreciate your offer, and I accept. I would love to work at the opera house! I bet the music is lovely."

"Perfect! Then it is settled. You will work at the opera house and live in the dormitories with the other ballerina's until the season ends!" She began to turn away, but before she could leave I stopped her.

"Wait! What does my job actually entitled me to do?" I asked questionably.

"Oh it's simple! You just pick up after each rehearsal and performance. You set up props, arrange costumes for our cast and you clean the stage when everyone is gone. It really is quite simple and I'm sure they will pay you a fair amount for your hard work."

I stood there speechless. Then I looked down at my hands that were fisted together in front of me and stuttered, "Th-thank you. You really have done so much for me and I really do appreciate it."

Madame Giry smiled warmly. "Your welcome, my child." And with that, she took her leave and left to go to bed.

I went back to my task as the thought of my angel not being real came storming into my head. But, something in my heart told me that it wasn't true. That somewhere, my angel was a man, searching for me and wanting me just as much as I wanted him. I smiled as I went back to washing the dish I had sat down moments ago. I wouldn't care what he looked like, or how rich he was. He was my angel, and just being with me is all I could ever want. I longed to find him. I have never longed for something so much in my entire life. How is it that I can't see his face yet trembled at his voice?

I shook my head and focused back at the task at hand. I needed to complete my chores. It was already late and God knows I won't be going to sleep for a while. It's the nervousness for Meg, and my first day at an actual job, that will most likely keep me up.

I dried the dishes and put them away. After that I grabbed the rag next to the sink and wipe the counters down. Finally, I slowly make my way towards my bed. For the first time in a long time I dreamt of good things, such as meeting my angel and falling in love with a happy ending.

* * *

_Erik_

Finally audition day is here.

I had awoken early, took a nice bath, got dressed and hurried to the kitchen to make some tea. I had a plan as to how the day should progress. If I sit in the living room, then I would be able to hear just about everything that happened in the theater with the small holes I have created throughout the layers of the Opera House. Once a cup of tea was made, I sat down eagerly my chair in the living room and just waited.

Today just seemed like any other day, sadly. Nothing felt special. I felt as though today would be a rather big disappointment and I would have to wait until next years auditions. I knew that many women were waiting outside the opera house to be let in and any one of them could end up being the voice I needed. But I only needed to find the _one_ voice. The one voice that would make my music soar. It needed to be a woman, sadly. And the strangest thing was, was that I had no intentions of falling in love with the woman. Only to teach her and have her sing for my music. My music was the most important thing to me at that moment and _nothing_ was going to distract me from that.

Then, as if on cue, I heard the shuffling of feet, doors closing, and props being set onstage. Why were they going to so much trouble? It was only auditions.

I was entirely too nervous. In fact, I was so nervous that by the time auditions started I had drunken all of my tea. After I realized the cup was empty I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and my hands under my chin, waiting. I closed my eyes and listened as the first person went on stage and sang. I cringed and nearly laughed out loud when the first voice began to sound. How on earth could someone even call themselves a singer with that kind of voice? It was off tone and I could hear how bad her breathing techniques were without even looking at the women! She sounded like a dying horse being ran over by a carriage! I shook my head. I was tormented with the thought that this might be all that I would hear today, mediocre singing. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Hours had gone by and nothing. Not even a stir in me when I have heard all of those women sing. Voice after voice, after voice and still nothing! I have to admit, they weren't all that terrible, just not the right voice I was looking for. As time progressed I began to loose hope. What happened if I couldn't find the voice? What would become of my music? It would remain unfinished and I would live on being a living corpse. Never fully filled with the joy and happiness I knew the completion my music would bear. No, I guess I was only made to know despair and horror. I am alone and I knew that. I was not completely oblivious to the fact society had shunned me out of fear and hatred. No one, not one single person stopped and actually attempted to be nice to me. No one wanted to. Why would someone want to talk to the devil himself? My life was a constant battle between music and my desires for love and compassion and it nearly tore me apart. Most of the time music would triumph, but sometimes, just sometimes, my desires would take over and not even music was even able to cleanse my tormented soul. Lately these desires have been showing up more frequently in my thoughts and its an absolute horror to not be able to get rid of them! These times were just as worse than the times I had endured at the Gypsy camp in my youth.

Sitting here and thinking of my times at the camp reminded me why I was tortured. Because of my face. No one helped me... no one helped the poor pathetic monster in the cage... _no,_ I will not let that happen anymore. I refuse to let my music be tortured and hidden from the world only because of my wretched face. I will stand up and bring down the shields I had built around my heart and allow my music to roam free. Society deemed me evil and yet they are the ones judging me before they ever truly knew me. So, when I stand up, _and I will_, my music will follow. My music will soar higher than any cloud that has ever floated in the sky before. All I needed was that one voice, to breath meaning into the cords and fully lift them from the ground.

And oddly enough, I have never been so committed to my music before. It had never been performed, but in my mind. Sadly, my mind never took it to its full potential I knew it become. But now, enough is enough. Once I find that voice, my music will reach it's highest peak it has ever seen. I refuse to stand by and let my music stay mediocre in my head for the rest of my life just because I was too frightened to go out and have it performed! And it was also maddening to keep it my head, locked up for so long.

Throughout the rest of the day, there was nothing but disappointment. Not one single voice I heard changed anything. I had sat in my chair for the entire day, waiting, but I waited for nothing. Why do I keep allowing such things to raise my hopes when I knew they would end terribly? It was probably so late that I was sure everyone had gone home for the night.

I sighed as I stared into the fire dancing around in my hearth. I needed more tea. My body eventually forced its way to move to my feet and head towards the kitchen. Never have I been so melancholy before. It's as if my whole existence was nothing but a joke to God and somehow he was laughing at my failure right at this moment..

Then, as all of my hope was lost and gone, a voice began to sing and I was swept off feet. Somehow my cup fell out of my hand as my ears were filled with something so beautiful it couldn't possibly be real. But it wasn't just the beautiful voice that had hit me. No, it was the words coming from the angels' mouth that had stopped my heart from beating any further. _Those words_... Those were _my_ words. I frowned. No one has ever heard those lyrics before because no one has ever heard me sing, yet how was this one women, _no_ angel, singing them to perfection? It was beautiful and intoxicating. Her voice was perfection in its prime.

Even though it was a beautiful perfect voice, I heard many faults. Little things that could be fixed given the proper techniques.

An angel is how I described her and thats indeed what she sounded like. As I stood in the doorway, clutching the doorframe I didn't even realized I had grabbed, I closed my eyes and listened. I listened to my words come out of her mouth as if it weren't the doorframe keeping me upright, but her voice was. Then my eyes shot open and I fled from my warm home into the darkness of the catacombs. I needed to see her... and also I had to confront her and demand she tell me how she had come across my music. When I reached the end of the ledge of the lake, I hopped out of the small row boat and ran straight for the wall. There was a secret door somewhere along here, if I could just find it...

I moved my hand along the wall until I found the right stone I was looking for and pushed it in. A door opened and I smiled as I raced up the staircase hidden inside. I went straight up until I reached the rafters of the theater. I could still hear her voice, flowing throughout every single creak in the walls. It was the only thing keeping my attention as I ran along the walkway to find a good view of the stage. Once I found a place in the shadows, I looked down at the girl singing and gasped. My knees almost gave out and I had to grab onto the railing to keep myself from collapsing onto the floor. A wave of emotions I had spent my entire life pushing away came and hit me all at once. It was as if my entire wall was crumpled and broken all over this one girl. All of my fears of being alone and never having joy, disappeared as I gazed at the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon. All at once, everything seemed different the moment I set eyes upon her.

Truly she looked like an angel sent straight from heaven. Nothing stopped my eager eyes from wandering over her as if I was _already_ branding her mine. A shiver raced down my spine as I fully took the beautiful girl in. She had long brown curls that hung over her shoulders and they looked as if they were as soft as silk. I longed to entrap my fingers in them and actually feel them play against my fingers. Her smooth pale skin blushed a bit at her cheeks as she sang. Her cheeks.. They looked amazingly soft and I wish I could caress them with a single touch of my fingertips. She wore a light pink dress that hugged her curves. It wasn't the fanciest of dresses but she was still the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.. and also the top of that dress pushed her breasts up just enough for my heart to race even more.

I was absolutely stunned by what was taking place right there in front of me. She was sweeping a broom across the stage and singing her heart out to an empty audience... but what did this mean? My fists tighten over the railing until the knuckles turned white with uncertainty. I bet anything that this was God's doing. Sending me an angel, breaking down all of my barriers, and then keeping her far from my grasp. As if it was to punish me further, as if bringing all of the cruelty humanity had to offer on me was not enough. Maybe.. Just maybe I could outwit God and she _could_ love me. I could teach her to love me, prove to her that there was a man worth loving under this mask. _Love?_

No, I will not let myself get hurt by something that is so uncertain. I closed his eyes and shook my head. She would end up shunning me just like everyone else in the world if she ever knew what horrors lay underneath the mask. I refuse to give into the temptation. I will not allow my heart to break over a silly little woman.

I opened my eyes when her voice had stopped singing. I lifted my head and just stared at her as she stared out into the empty rows and smiled. She beamed so bright, brighter than any light on stage that was ever lit. I longed to keep that smile on her lips in place forever. Then a dangerous thought played in my head... I wanted her.. no not wanted, _needed_. As if she was the sole purpose of my existence. This girl was the one. She was the voice I needed for my music! But, regrettably, I longed to be more than just a teacher. I wanted to _touch her. _

"_BRAVA, BRAVA!_"

I was shaken out my thoughts as the voice of our maestro filled the entire theater with such adoration in his voice that I almost became jealous. I wanted to shout _"brava"_ to her. I wanted to be the one who praised her.. but alas, I could not. The only thing I could do was sit here and listen like the Opera Ghost. It seemed to have scared her because she was just as startled as I was when Reyer had strolled in and interrupted our moment.

"I have no idea who you are, but what you just sang right there, was stupendous! Why in the world do the managers have you picking up after the cast? YOU should be in the cast! Not picking up trash and cleaning!"

She was even more startled by this statement, as if she never knew she had an impeccable voice. "Oh no no, Monsieur. I don't sing." God, even her voice was just as beautiful as when she sang!

Reyer released a chuckled as he strolled down the aisle and onto the stage. "Mademoiselle...?"

"Daaé. Christine Daaé."

"Christine..", I whispered, testing the name on my own lips. _My_ Christine. Then something strange happened... Her gaze shot around the theater looking for something, _or someone_. It was as if she heard me whisper her name, as if she knew that somehow I was there...

"Mademoiselle Daaé, you have a beautiful voice, and I know that you could reach to new heights with it! Please, join our opera. Allow yourself the chance to perform on stage in front of hundreds of people, and see how you feel! If you don't feel comfortable then you can leave after the first performance and still keep your old job, but if you do feel as though you can do this then I shall get my managers to write you a contract as soon as the curtain falls! Please... Christine."

I could not take my eyes off of her scared pale face as her eyes darted back to Reyer. He was overwhelming her, that was seemingly obvious. I longed to take her and make all of her worries disappear. I felt so protective over her, it scared me. I gazed upon her nervousness and came to another conclusion. It was as if she never wanted to perform on stage, to be a Prima Dona. She certainly seemed to think that she didn't have that well enough voice... Well, I guess that was the first thing we were going to have to change. Her confidence needed to be higher if she were to become great!

She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she opened them and said, "Alright, Monsieur. If I don't seem fit to the life of a singer then I am free to leave.. right?"

_No!_ I wanted to scream as my hands tightened on the railings.

"Of course, Mademoiselle," he said truthfully. "But, you must realize what an astounding voice you have. I have never heard anything like it! It... left me in awe. And those words. It was just an all around great performance, even if it was with a broom." He teased as she smiled kindly at him.

The song! It was as if I had almost forgotten why I ran up here in the first place! _My_ song! I needed to find out how she came across those lyrics. She had sung those words with such perfection that she had to have read them at least a hundred times! But how could she when I never wrote down a single word? Those words came straight from my heart, and I never wrote them down... it absolutely astonished me.

"Thank you Monsieur. I have nearly truly believed that my voice was any good. My father use to tell me all the time that my voice was perfection, but I've always thought it was just a father being supportive to his only daughter."

Her voice... I was in absolute awe. I have seen many beautiful women in my lifetime, but none of them were like Christine. She wasn't self-confident, she slouched her shoulders a bit, and she put her hands behind her back as though she were in trouble. From the way I saw it, it seemed that she was playing with a strand of hair... Oh lord, how I long to learn every minuscule detail about her! She was like a beacon that shown so bright that I could hardly take my eyes from her.

"Indeed, I was in awe, Mademoiselle Daaé."

She blushed and I nearly fell to the ground. My God, what on earth was she doing to me? How can I keep my feelings at bay if she was constantly growing more and more beautiful every time I gazed upon on her?

"Well, off you go. We shall post the results of the audition on the door to the opera house a week from today. I hope to see your name on that list, cherie." said Reyer.

"Thank you, Monsieur. I will, hopefully, see you in a week." And with that she rushed off the stage to the wings.

I knew that Reyer could not tell that the smile on Christine's lips had faltered just a little bit when he told Christine to leave. But I saw it, only if it was a moment. What was she sad about? Was she sad that she had to leave? And if so why? Did she feel safe here and not wherever she lived? Good God, how I longed to just sweep her off her feet and take her with me, to keep her in my arms forever. To actual feel her and make sure she was just not part of my imagination. I had this strong urge to protect her... to keep her safe. Even if it was from herself.

No. I cannot afford to think like that. Before the auditions started I had promised myself that I would not fall for the woman that had my voice, and even if the voice was Christine, I would indeed, remain strong. I vowed from that moment on that I would only treat her like the student she would become. Nothing more. I stared after her for only a few more moments until she disappeared from my sight. Then, and only then, did I finally draw myself back into the catacombs.

As I walked down the corridors of the catacombs, no matter how hard I tried, Christine was the only thing I could think about. Hearing her sing brought me to some type of realization, along with hope. Maybe, just maybe, I could get both of the things I longed for. The only way to get what I wanted was to make sure that her name was on that list. I smirked in the dark as I thought of being the almighty Opera Ghost. I was pretty confidant I would succeed in getting her name on that list. All I had to do was write a note demanding Christine be put on as the leading soprano role for their next production, _Romeo and Juliet_.

A chuckle escaped from my lips. How fitting that play seems to be since Christine and I's _love_ was doomed and tragic just as Romeo and Juliet's was. I knew that loving Christine would only bring me heartbreak and despair. That is why I plan on only being her teacher, and simply pretend not to love her, but when would the dream end and reality begin? How long would it truly take for my love to become so unbearable I would give up my promise all together and make her mine? I never believed in fairly tales, happy endings or soul mates, but now all of that changed. Now, I felt as though I had truly found my soul mate, the other part of myself that was lost. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to love me just as much as I love her.

No. I must remain strong. I could feel my heart racing as I walked slowly down to my house by the lake. Why was it that every time I thought about her, my heart would dance? I had never let a women affect me so much. I had learned to lock all of those feelings away, and learned to focus on what was truly important, music. But somehow, music wasn't enough anymore. Music didn't fill the void of companionship that I ached for so badly. I longed to be touched out of love and not out of violence.

Why couldn't I have a happy ending? I am human after all! The only thing on me that is not human is this accursed face! The face Raoul deemed wise to grant was Raoul's fault! I would NOT be cheated of my happiness because of a mistake a silly jealous boy made!

Out of anger, my hand instinctively knocked over all of the silly nik-naks on the side table next to the door. Standing there for a moment huffing and puffing I examined the damage I had done. I sighed and closed my eyes. I truly was a _monster_. I opened my eyes and fisted my hands at my side. Then I chuckled. I had nothing to worry about. If my face didn't scare Christine away, then certainly the monster inside would. I was certain that she could not love me and if Christine did not see the monster right away then she would in time, sparing my heart from further heartache.

_Monster._.. She act just like all the others once she knew who I was. I sighed and un-fisted my hands. All I needed from her was her voice, not her pity or love. I would much rather have hatred than pity. Pity made me seem weak, and after all all I've been through, I was certainly not weak.

I then stormed to my organ and began to hit the keys with such force that began to hurt the tips of my fingers. I was so angry, and the only way to let out the anger was through music. I allowed myself to forget the world and indulge the only thing I knew that couldn't hurt me. I ended up staying in that state for quite some time, playing notes that only came out when I was angry. I never wrote any of my work down because by the time the anger was out of me, I could never remember what I had just played. During this rant, I mainly thought about my brother and all of the anger that has grown for him inside me, but this time I thought of Christine. I was so angry at her for making me feel this way. For making me feel weak, but it's mostly Raoul's fault. Every part of me wants to painfully break him down until there is nothing left. Until he would feel the exact pain I felt the moment the barn was set on fire.

After hours of playing, I rested my elbows on the organ, and let my head fall into my hands. I felt the string of tears form in my eyes. I shook my head and quickly wiped them away. No, I would not cry. Not for something that wasn't my fault, but wasn't it _my_ fault? I foolishly believed in my brother after all. When I was young, I never truly gave a thought to Raoul hurting me in any way shape of form. Now, he has. Raoul had taken my life away, and I for one plan on making him pay. A smile formed across my lips as I lifted my head.

Somehow the thought of causing my brother pain seemed to give me more joy than I could hold. As joy took over my thoughts, I thought of what Christine might be doing right now.. but as Christine came into mind, my heart filled with sorrow.

She could never love a monster, only a monster would think of terrible ways to hurt his _own_ brother.

I shook my head the second the thought came through my mind. Sometimes, even monsters such as myself need something to hold onto, something to believe in. My brother might have torn my life away but he will never tear my dreams and longings.

Then I heard something growl and I glanced down at my stomach. I had never even realized I was hungry. How time flies when music was involve. I normally forgot things like that when music took over. I gave one last decent thought to Christine, then stood up and went to the kitchen to make some supper. Once I had something to distract my mind, all thoughts of despair and sadness drained out again, but I was not ignorant. I knew that once I was done with dinner thoughts of Christine would penetrate my mind and take over again. I needed to find someway to keep those thoughts at bay. I needed to control myself when I was around her. Especially if I wanted to teach her so closely.

I went straight to bed after eating, never giving the mess I left at the table and kitchen a thought. I was much too tired to care about the mess. Once I changed into my pajamas, I crawled into bed and dreamt of my Christine singing to me with the perfection I knew she would become someday.

_Oh, Christine..._


	4. Chapter 3

_Christine_

"Christine! COME ON! We are going to be late! I want to be the first people to see the list go up on the door! _CHRISTINE!_"

I giggled as I walked down the stairs toward the door where Meg was standing.

"Meg, its early in the morning. I highly doubt the dogs on the street are awake at this hour let alone the Opera managers." I stated with another giggle.

"Christine! I'm being serious! We _have_ to be the first people there! If I'm not the first person there I might kill myself!" Meg screamed with such exaggeration as she got on her cloak.

I busted out laughing as I stood next to her. "Alright, alright. Lets go and tell your mother that we are leaving, then we will go."

We bid Madame Giry a farewell as we left and headed toward the opera house.

I wrapped my arm around Meg and said,"Meg, I am so excited! I just know you are going to make it because your dance was impeccable! Everyone loved it!"

"Well, I certainly hope so! I worked with Mama on that last part for a long time. I was scared that I was going to mess it up but I just let the dance flow right out me and take control of my body, and before I knew it, I was done and everyone was clapping! It was the strangest thing, but I hope to feel like that every time I dance. The crowd cheering, the feeling of pride rushing through me! Oh Christine, it was amazing."

I only shook my head and giggled. "Meg, you silly girl! Why are you so astounded that everyone liked your dance? Every time you rehearsed I told you you were amazing."

"Christine, no offense, but you live with me and sometimes when you tell me I'm great, I just feel like your obliged to say it."

I halted my steps and pulled Meg in front of me. "_Meg_! That is defiantly not true! You are an amazing dancer, and trust me, if you weren't good I would tell you."

Meg busted out into a fit of giggles and threw her arms around me and hugged me. "Oh Christine! You're right. I guess I'm just being silly." For a moment more they stood like that, the Meg jerked away and gave Christine a giant grin. "Come on. We have to go see who made it!" And she grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the door.

We were in the middle of a conversation about the garden we were going to grow behind the house in that patch of mud when suddenly, Meg screamed with joy as she ran to door, acting as if she heard none of the words I had just said. I just shook my head, giggled then followed her as Meg raced up the stairs to the door of the Opera House. I looked at the paper on the door and I halted my steps and stared as my name was shown as the understudy for the leading soprano role at the top of the list.

"Christine what's wrong? You look as if you had just been smacked in the face!" she said with a concerned gaze.

"Look, Meg!" I said as I pointed a nervous finger at my name.

Meg's gaze followed my finger all the way until she saw my name. She only stood there for a moment then screamed with joy as she hugged me with all her might. "Oh my goodness! _Christine!_ Why didn't you tell me you auditioned?! I can't believe this! You and I made it! We are going to be in an opera together! I knew you could do it! They must have looked at you with all of pride of the world. Oh Christine! This is amazing!"

"Meg, calm down. I didn't audition on purpose. It was accidental that they heard my voice." I said as she let go of me to look at my worried gaze. "I never thought I had a chance..."

"Well you certainly did since you are the understudy for La Carlotta!"

"See, that's the thing, Meg. It's just an understudy. There's no way I will be able to truly sing if I am only and understudy. Maybe, If I tried I could get a few small roles but for now, I am simply below the greatest talent in the opera."

"Christine, La Carlotta sounds like a big cow yelling for food! I am still so surprised that she has lasted this long as Prima Donna. I bet its because of the money that is paid for her to be up there."

I nodded, "But still. If the public wants Carlotta then there is no chance for me to become Prima Donna. Which, honestly Meg, I am sort of grateful for. I don't fancy being in the limelight, with all eyes on me waiting for me to fail. It just seems ridiculous that they only come for pretty faces and not for the joy of music."

"I agree. And those stagehands! Momma has told me all about those staring eyes up in the rafters. Oh good Lord! They are probably going to come after because let's face it, we're beautiful!"

I laughed so hard I nearly fell to the ground. "Oh, Meg! You are so silly sometimes!" I laughed and grabbed her arm. "Come, we must dance out our achievements!" I grabbed her hand in my hand and I placed my hand on her waist and we began to dance a crazy little dance. Since she was a dancer her moves were more gracefully then mine.

We danced and laughed right there for a long time before we finally left the Opera House. There was a sheet of paper under the cast list that stated there would be a meeting of all the cast, the managers and the Maestro in two days. Everyone was obligated to be there for more information about the play there were doing to preform. Two days...

"Christine! You never told me how you got to audition!" she said as we strolled towards the house. It was quite a bit away, and since I trusted Meg with my life, I guess it was time I told her.

"Well, your mother told me that I could work that night after the auditions as a clean up and costume girl, to earn a bit of money and so I wouldn't be trapped in this house all day while you and her went about the Opera. And that night, I was sweeping the stage, cleaning up the props after the audition when suddenly, I got this sensation to sing. See, I thought I was alone in the Opera House but I guess wasn't because the Maestro came out of nowhere and complimented me on my voice! He even told me that I might have a spot at being Prima Donna!" As I remembered that night, I grinned. "It was an amazing feeling to be told that I had a wonderful but it also scared me. Then, the strangest thing happened Meg." I said as I glanced at her. "When I told him my name, I heard a small echo. It was so soft and so light that I almost felt as if I had imagined it, and when I looked around no one was there. When I got this feeling I just felt.. whole again... Oh Meg, I have no words to describe it. It was as if my angel was there with me, and he said my name. As if he heard me the entire time and he was proud!"

Meg stopped dead in her tracks and glanced at me with wide eyes. "Christine, your angel? Stories like that just can't come true. Angels don't come down from Heaven to earth just to her girls sing. Maybe, it was the Opera Ghost!" She exclaimed, but then glanced around nervously.

"Opera Ghost? What Opera Ghost? Meg, you speak of angels not being true but now you speak of ghosts as if they could possibly be true! It doesn't make any sense! But my angel is real, Meg! It has to be... He sang to _me_."

* * *

_Erik_

Little did the girls know, that I heard their girlish giggles as I kept to the shadows of the Opera House. I never came out in mid daylight, but I wanted to see Christine's smiling face when she saw her name on the door. The very thought of hearing her sing again thrilled me to no end! Oh, how she would make an amazing Prima Donna. She needed to learn a few things before she could truly excel into greatness, though. I was the only person in the world to help her truly become the star she needed to be. Still, I was quite disappointed when I learned that Carlotta would still be our Prima Donna. That cow cannot hold a tune to save her life, and now she was expected to star in my plays?_ In my Opera House?_ How absurd! Something has to change and the sooner the better.

When they started to dance and walk, I had blanked out my mind and thought of lessons for Christine. Things I could teach her, show her. Things that would show her the true beauty music and the way it can flow through her if she would only let. Now, it seemed as though music was something she thought she could just do, and not _feel_. I tend to prove her wrong.

Then I heard the blonde girl ask Christine about the audition. _That intrigued me_. I pulled out of my mind and focused everything I had on the girl talking. I longed to know how she came by me music! Did she steal it? Wait, that can't possibly be true because I have not written any of it down. I can't even imagine how she came across that song.

It must be faith. Something God himself planned when he created our very souls. He knew we were destined to be together, and, now so did I. But God has a cruel way of turning my life around in a blink of an eye, so why should I trust anything he sends to me? Would this girl be the final battle in myself... would t destroy me or help me? I had no idea, but I intended to find out what his plan was before it could take action. When it was time for Christine to answer the girl I looked at Christine and listened. Nothing in my wildest planned me for what I was about to hear.

"Well, your mother told me that I could work that night after the auditions as a clean up and costume girl, to earn a bit of money and so I wouldn't be trapped in this house all day while you and her went about the Opera. And that night, I was sweeping the stage, cleaning up the props after the audition when suddenly, I got this sensation to sing. See, I thought I was alone in the Opera House but I guess wasn't because the Maestro came out of nowhere and complimented me on my voice! He even told me that I might have a spot at being Prima Donna! It was an amazing feeling to be told that I had a wonderful but it also scared me. Then, the strangest thing happened Meg." She said as I glanced at her with such longing for an answer that it nearly drove me insane! "When I told him my name, I heard a small echo. It was so soft and so light that I almost felt as if I had imagined it, and when I looked around no one was there. When I got this feeling I just felt.. whole again... Oh Meg, I have no words to describe it. It was as if my angel was there with me, and he said my name. As if he heard me the entire time and he was proud!"

_Angel? _What on earth was she talking about? _Me_? An angel? The very thought of it nearly made me laugh out loud!

Then the blonde girl stopped and glanced at Christine with concern and worry in her eyes. "Christine, your angel? Stories like that just don't come true. Angels don't come down from Heaven to Earth just to her girls sing, Christine. Maybe, it was the Opera Ghost!" She said quite loudly, and my heart sank. Oh no. How could she know about me? What if Christine found out before I could explain her everything? What if she turned away from me before I could change her mind? This little blonde girl is getting to be quite annoying and if she ends up standing in my way I will find the means of getting rid of her. My fists tightened and I stepped behind a corner. I had just realized that I was in broad daylight... I needed to stick to the shadows if I wanted to continue watching Christine's reaction.

"_Opera Ghost_? What Opera Ghost? Meg, you speak of angels not being true but now you speak of ghosts as if they could possibly be true! It doesn't make any sense! But my angel is real, Meg! He has to be... He sang to _me_."

"Christine, what are you talking about? That night was your first night at the Opera House, and the Opera Ghost never leaves that place. Where on earth could you have possibly heard your so called 'angel'?" Meg, as I heard Christine call her, questioned. I leaned forward with anticipation streaming out of me that I nearly gave myself away! I glanced around to see if anyone had noticed my presence, and sure enough the public was as oblivious to everything but their current path. My hands held the edge of the building as I listened to my beautiful angel.

Christine hesitated for a moment and then looked down at her hands. "Meg, do you remember that night I went to my parents grave and I came back so late? Well, I was gone for quite sometime because I heard him! I heard him singing to me as I was mourning the death of parents, and the moment I heard that wonderful, beautiful voice my worries were wiped away. I tried to find him after that but he seemed just so faraway that I couldn't find him. He was gone before I could even trace the source of that voice. And _that song_..."

The graveyard? I felt my brow furrow. I can't remember ever going to the grav- wait a minute. It was when I was singing that night after signing all of those papers! I remember now. I was practically running to graveyard and once there I sang, pouring my heart out, yearning for love and music to become one in a form of a women... I stared at Christine in disbelief and then grinned. Amazing how Christine knew it was about _her, _how she knew that I sang that song only for her to hear when I never even realized she existed! Was that not the idea of writing that song, though? To my allow my Angel of Music to hear those words of love and devotion? It was so strange that she knew it was about her and I didn't even know her! She was living in Paris right under my nose the entire time!

She glanced up at the sky and closed her eyes. I heard the smallest sigh escape from her lips as she opened them and glanced at Meg. "It was as if that song, was sung just for me. As if he knew I was there and wanted me to hear him. It was truly the best moment of my entire life. That same song was the song I had sung when the Maestro had found me, and when I felt my angel's pride seep through me and that, that gave me the courage to say yes to the Maestro to allow him to put my name on the audition list."

Meg grabbed Christine by her upper arms and tried to shake some sense into her. "Oh, Christine! You can't be so gullible! What if it was the Opera Ghost? What if he heard you and now he is waiting to take you away and never let you go? He is a _murderer_! Christine, I don't think your angel is real, I think it's the ghost trying to capture your voice and you!"

Christine's reaction nearly broke my heart. It seemed as if for a moment, she actually believed her. Then she shook her head. "Have you ever seen him before, Meg?" She shook her head and the Christine snapped, "Then how fast you judge someone based on rumors! Besides, ghosts aren't real" I sighed. "... I guess nor are angels. Anyways, ghosts can't even touch anyone let allow murder them. If there truly is a 'ghost' it must be some stagehand playing tricks on the Opera. Have you heard him, seen him, or even _felt_ him?"

"No, but Momma talked to me about him! Momma says that the ghost is real, and that he haunts the Opera House waiting for the love of his life to return to him! Some say that she use to be a wonderful opera singer until she took her own life in one of the dressing rooms! After she died the Opera Ghost appeared and has been haunting the Opera House ever since! There have been many disappearances, missing props, and pieces of the stage falling by itself! Momma says that he wears a mask and that he has his own personal box in the grand trier, Box 5! Once, I went into the Opera House and heard one of the stagehands say that if anyone were to see his face, that the Opera Ghost would kill them!"

I nearly laughed at the idea! Haunting the Opera House and looking for my true love? If only it were true! God, how funny, indeed! But, I guess it was good to obtain a sort of reputation that would have my orders followed in a blink of an eye. The only thing little Meg was not truthful about were the murders. I have never killed anyone at this Opera House, _never._ And I never will. Sometimes, some men get too drunk and they hear my story and they choose to come after me. They venture down into the cellars and fall into my traps and that is not my fault. Those traps are a necessity to keep myself safe. If anyone ever found me, my life would be in danger. I have no intention to die until I have completed my Opera... but my opera seemed inconsequential now that I have Christine in my life. And I'll be damned if anyone tries to take her away from me. Christine's anger snapped me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Meg, this is so absurd! You criticize me for speaking of angels and yet you stand her talking of ghosts! And besides there has to be some logical explanation as to why such strange things go on at the Opera House. It must be a disgruntled man who thinks he isn't paid enough and is playing tricks on the management to get to his own ends."

I stared at Christine in awe. She didn't believe her! This was perfect! But, who was this "Momma" the little Meg girl keeps speaking of... I wonder if it was Madame Giry. Yes, I see it now. Meg does look a lot like her. I sighed. These women with their big mouths. I can't trust a single one of them, even the one I thought I could trust with the most. Madame Giry has been there ever since I first arrived at the Opera House. She takes care of anything and everything I need, including watching over my Box.

"You'll see, Christine. Once we begin rehearsals you will feel the scare and fright of everyone in that Opera House and you will believe me."

Christine shook her head and giggled. "Oh Meg. You claim me to be quite gullible but you are just as gullible to anything you hear!"

Meg smiled at her and laughed along with Christine. "Oh, Christine! I am sorry. It's just something that I've been told for a long time and it's just stuck with me. Momma believes in him, so how can I not? But enough of Ghosts! Tell me about your angel, Christine! I want to know more."

Christine stopped laughing and arched her perfect little brow at the girl. "Meg, you told me you didn't believe me."

"Well, since I am so gullible to believe in a ghost I might as well believe in your angel as well!" She cried as the girls giggled some more. Oh God, Christine's laugh just fill my soul with some kind of unknown happiness, something that was so unknown to me that I never wanted it to stop!

"I've told you everything! I just long for him to show himself to me... he sang with such love that I want him to be real. Meg, he has to be real..." Sadness was shown in her eyes as she glanced at Meg. Then as if she snapped out of it, she began to smile and said, "And if he isn't real, then I guess I will never love another man for the rest of my life!" She giggled and grabbed Meg's arm and hurried away.

"Christine!" Meg giggled as the two girls locked arms and walked away.

As if today could not get any better, Christine said she longed to see me. My heart literally stopped. She wanted to see me. To see the man that sung those words that touched her to her very soul. And she said _love_... she loved me. How in the world was any of this possible? How could this one girl, change my entire view of the world and of the idea of love? Was it even worth to hope that she could actually _love me_ and not the angel?

_Soon, I will reveal myself to you,_ Christine. I secretly promised, even if she couldn't hear me.

I gazed at her as she and Meg looked into the window of a dress shop, two doors down from the Opera house, and I made a vow to myself that I would appear to only be a teacher, not a lover. As I silently promised myself to not become her lover, I turned my back away from them and placed it against the side of the building. I held my heart with my left hand grinned with success. Then, I heard a scream and I shot my head around the corner only to be filled with relief as I watched her dance around with excitement with Meg on her arm as they looked at the dresses. She truly was a different women. I watched as bystanders stopped and watched Christine squeal with excitement and shook their hands with confusion and disgust. They laughed at her and pointed fingers, but she kept dancing with Meg.

No, none of those stares even punctured a hole in her excitement. How could she make a fool out of herself and not feel embarrassed about it? Make her self look unappealing to the public, but yet be so happy? I was astounded by the way she held herself with such confidence. As if the world around her meant nothing and she was in control... as if their stares and their laughter at her encouraged her even further!

This was proving to be a more difficult task then I had expected it. I was already falling more and more in love with her with every little gesture she made. The more she acted as herself, the more beautiful she became. And I was astounded because I didn't believe she could become more beautiful! I needed to set boundaries, but good god how she looked so happy! It nearly tore my heart right out of my chest to see her beautiful smile shine so bright.

"Oh, Meg! I made it! I have a role in the next production! I can't believe! Everything my father and I worked for is coming true! Soon we will afford these beautiful dresses and we will look more dazzling then any star shown in the night sky!" After she said that her squeals of laughter got even brighter and louder! They stood right there for a long time before they finally left and strolled down the road.

My heart sank as I watched her walk out of sight. _Two days_... I sighed and reluctantly headed back towards the alley way that lead straight to the entrance of my catacombs. Thoughts of Christine swirled around my head as I tried to grasp the information I had just heard and seen. I was falling head over heels in love with her and yet, somehow, she already knew that I loved her. This... was something I certainly had not expected. I knew loving her was going to be hard to control, but knowing she loved me back? And she said so herself, that she would never love another man! Oh my God... she loves me, but how?

Yes, she had heard my song but how did she know that it was towards a woman that I wanted to sing for me? How could she possibly know something that I myself didn't even understand? Love? I hated the word, but now it has given me an entirely new meaning. Maybe, Christine and I were on this path that would eventually make us meet and travel the rest of the way together. _But,_ would she be able to see the man under the mask? To truly look with her heart and not her eyes? I fled deeper and deeper into the darkness as thoughts of Christine filled my head to no end. There was much work to be down and plans I needed to make...

* * *

_Christine_

Two days. I could hardly wait! Those two days were going to be torturous and long, but as soon as I began singing for my angel it would be worth it. Meg and I headed back to the house and screamed with joy as we told Madame Giry of the great news!

"We shall celebrate at once!" Madame Giry stated as she hugged Meg and I both. "This is a big step of both of you in yours lives and we should make the most of this moment."

Madame Giry decided to take us to a café right across the street from the opera house. It was always mine and Meg's favorite to go to because all of the people who worked at the opera house would go there after a long days work. We loved to watch the stars as they eat with friends and laughed like normal people. We longed to be part of their little gatherings and soon we will be the ones people watch as they eat at small cafés. Soon, everyone will want to talk to us and it will be amazing to feel, but it also scared me to no ends. Once we got to the café they took off our cloaks, found a table closest to the front and sat down. A nice looking girl came over and asked us what we wanted to eat. I ordered a chocolate crepe, Meg asked for a croissant with cheese on it and Madame Giry asked for the fruit plate, and of course we all ordered coffee for our drink.

"I made a mistake during the first half of the dance, then as the second half came by I made sure that there were no mistakes. I watched where my feet went and how high to lift my arms. I thought it came out pretty good in the end." Meg gushed as her mother stared at her with adoration. She and Meg worked on that dance routine for weeks and to know Meg only messed up once was a miracle itself. I felt sad for a moment because Meg has someone to tell her how pride they were of her, and I don't have someone anymore. I mean I have them, but sometimes, as much as I love them, they weren't enough. But now what was not the moment to think about such things. "Now Christine was a completely different story. It was amazing how her name even came up on the list!"

I could only giggled at my friends' complete exaggeration. "Oh, Meg. You are over exaggerating things. And you weren't even there!"

"Christine, I may not have been there but I've heard you sing before and I knew you were just as amazing singing on that stage alone! Anyways, Mama, I'm so excited! We get to work with you! You are still the concierge for box Five, aren't you? I know you also work in that store down the street but I was just curious if you still worked at the Opera House."

"Of course I do! They would be fools to fire me! I have managed that box for a very long time. Sometimes I personally watch over the patrons of the Opera House, to make sure they aren't doing anything to the ballerina's or something strange like that."

It was Meg's turn to stare at her mother in awe. "I have one last question, Momma... Is the Opera Ghost real?"

Christine's head shot up as she heard those words. "Meg, you know that ghosts don't exist, we had this conversation earlier. Why do you ask such a silly question?"

Meg shrugged. "Well, since I heard the stories from my mother and since she is sitting here with us, I might as well ask. I need to prove to you that he is real Christine, and that you should be careful! Well? Is it true Mother? Does he really exist?"

I shook my head. Madame Giry did not hesitate as she answered her daughter.

"No." Madame Giry states as she put her fork down. "He is not real. You really shouldn't believe in such fairytales, Meg. If you believe then you will get scared by shadows that are not really there."

Meg look as though she was disappointed. "But Momma! You've told me about him before! You told me stories about the Opera Ghost yourself." Again I shook my head. That girl is always looking for any kind of gossip or trouble. With that, I couldn't help but giggle at her own thoughts.

"What is it, Christine?", Meg asked.

"You just seemed so disappointed when your mother told you that there wasn't really an Opera Ghost! God Meg, you just love to have all of the latest gossip don't you?" I teased as she giggled more.

"Christine! Thats not funny! What if he really does exist!"

"Meg, I can assure you there is no Opera Ghost." Madame Giry assured, "Those were stories I use to tell you when you were little to keep you from going where you shouldn't." She looked as though she had wanted to say more, but I certainly didn't think much of it. Madame Giry probably just wanted to make sure Meg wasn't scared to go and live with all her fellow ballerina's.

"Oh my gosh, Christine look at that man!" Meg whispered with her eyes staring towards the door. I turned my head around and watched as a very handsome man walked in the door. The man looked as though he were in his early twenties and seemed rich, very rich. He looked around for a moment then caught my eyes. We stared at each other. His eyes widened and he grinned as he walked toward our table.

I glanced at Meg and noticed she was fixing her hair. She never even seemed to notice that he was looking straight at me. Once he approached he spoke in a soft voice.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle, but I couldn't help notice you looking at me over there." He said as he stopped at the edge of the table.

"Actually, it was my friend, Meg that noticed you." I couldn't help but giggle when I said that.

He looked at Meg smiled and said, "My apologizes to you, Mademoiselle, you seem like a very nice girl but I am very interested in your friend here. Would you mind if I took her to supper tonight?"

I could't believe it. He had the audacity to say that right in front of me to Meg! I also noticed how Meg's eye flickered with a bit of sadness but just as soon as I saw it, she had pushed it away. She then looked at me, smiled and then giggled.

"Christine, you never go out! You should go with him. He's such a gentlemen!" Meg giggled again as she looked at the nice man. "I give you my full permission to take Christine out."

"Meg!" Christine said as she looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"Christine," he said as if he was saying it just for himself, "I would very much like it if we could enjoy a nice supper together." He grinned as he said the last part.

The moment he said "together" a picture of my angel came into my mind. How could I do that to him? What if he was watching right now with disappointment in his eyes? I know I didn't know what he looked like but every time I imagined him, he was as white as snow and so beautiful... No. I couldn't not do that to my angel, even if he wasn't real. I have to remain loyal to only one man, even if that man did not exist in my life at the moment.

I looked up at the man and said, in a very soft and nice voice, "I'm terribly sorry. I am just not up to going out tonight. Maybe perhaps some other time?"

The man's smile faltered just a little bit, but then regained itself. "I shall have to keep your word on that then, Mademoiselle." He looked at me for a bit longer until he shook his head as if something had startled him. "Where are my manners? I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Raoul de Chagny."

I smiled and giggled then lifted my hand towards him and stated, "Christine."

Raoul took my hand and gently kissed the tip of my knuckles. He then looked at the clock on the wall of the café. "Oh my, is that late already? Sadly, I must bid you farewell Christine, but soon we shall have that supper you promised me. I will find you, again." He winked at me and left just as fast as he had entered.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt flow through me. I was going to have to avoid going to dinner with Raoul at all costs. I knew it was going to hurt him, but what choice did I have? I could not stand to fall for another man, while my angel was still out there somewhere yearning for me just as much as I yearned for him. I _needed_ to find him. I was quite sure that he would have came for me if I sang his song. So why hadn't he shown up? Maybe Raoul was him? Maybe Raoul was her angel all along and I just lost my chance to be with him? No, what an absurd thought! He was so rich he probably had no idea what true music was! Anyways, I would have known if he was my angel. I would have recognized his voice immediately. I can still remember exactly how that voice had sounded. Exactly like an angel, and Raoul only sounded like a typical suitor trying to claim my heart.

"CHRISTINE!" Meg shouted as she hit me on the arm.

"Meg?! What on earth was that for?" I insisted as I rubbed my arm where Meg had hit me. For a small little girl she had a heck of an arm.

"Christine! You could have found the _one_! He could be your soulmate and you just missed him!"

"Oh Meg, come now. If he was my soulmate don't you think I would have felt something when I saw him?"

That stopped Meg alright. I shook my head and giggled.

"When I find the right one, I will know. I just don't want to go after a man just because I am alone. No, I want to fall in love just like my parents had."

"Your parents would be very proud of you, Christine." Both Meg and I have seem forgot that Madame Giry was there the whole time. We both blushed and giggled.

"Sorry about all that, Momma."

"Its okay darling. You are young girls! You _should_ be chasing after suitors, but don't chase after a man just for his money and title. As Christine said, find one that you truly love."

Meg could only nod at her mother, but I knew she still didn't understand. For the longest time Meg has talked about finding a rich man even if she didn't love him. I shook my head. After that we ate in silence. I was the one who finally broke the silence once I knew we were done.

"It really is getting late. Maybe we should go home?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea. We still have chores to finish around the house!" Madame Giry said.

Both Meg and I looked at each other and groaned.

"Oh come now. Just because you two have become big stars doesn't mean you can lack on your chores! Now hurry up and get your cloaks."

Madame Giry got out of her chair and started walking toward the door. Meg and I looked at each other and giggled. Then we finally left, giggling and laughing about becoming stars once we began performing on the Opera Stage.

I only half listened to Meg as she told me about the dress she was going to wear to the meeting in two days, the one we saw in that dress shop today. I wish I could focus on what she was saying, but my thoughts kept going back to my angel. I longed to find him. To wrap my arms around him and never let him go. How could one man have such an impact on my life and I haven't even met him yet? Right now I should be getting ready to have supper with the Vicomte, but I'm not. Instead I am waiting around for an angel who may or may not be real. I shook my head. No, I would rather die than be a man who didn't make me happy. The Vicomte was funny, kind, and handsome, but he just didn't seem like the right man for _me_.

I sighed as we finally arrived at the house. I needed to figure out what was more important to me, the love of my life or my future? I needed to make a decision. Sadly, in my heart the decision was already made. I would indeed wait for my angel, seeing as how I could not truly be happy with any other man. After that thought I vowed that I would focus on music and music only until my angel found me. Then finally, when I found my angel I would give in to loves grasp and be happy.


	5. Chapter 4

_Raoul_

I silently cursed my father as I walked away from the Café. Quite frankly, I didn't want to go to the opera house and sign some ridiculous papers. What I really wanted to do was to stay back and talk to Christine. _Christine_... There was just something about her. Something that made her seem different than anyone I have ever met and I've met a lot of different women. God, she was so beautiful and she had actually made me smile! Ever since the _accident_ it took a lot for me to smile. Most of the women I had been with whined and complained about how I never smiled at them. Of course I played the "_charming suitor_" role but once I got to know the women, I never really cared for them. I just wanted to have someone to satisfy my wanting and to have a good time with. I smirked. Perhaps Christine is just playing hard to get and when we are alone, she will fall for me the instant she feels my wanting. I plan on having her either way because she will love me. How can a women resist me?

I walked through the door of the opera and walked silently up to the managers office. Apparently my parents are planning on contributing _more _money towards the arts of the Opera. I shook my head. I for one thought that people running around the stage in costumes was a waste of money and time, and the _only_ reason my parents pay towards the opera was because of their memory of _him_. _Erik_... I sighed. Still my brother haunts every second of my life. I am constantly reminded of him, every single day. Either by my parents or by the music. I can still remember every single scream _he_ made while he was trapped in the burning barn... I still had nightmares about it.

I shook my head as I knocked on the door leading into the managers office. _No_. I could not think about _him_ at this moment. I needed to think about business and what I was actually spending my money on.

"Come in."

I opened the door and stepped inside, glanced around and was unimpressed by the tiny office I had just entered. Then snapping me out of my thoughts, one of the managers Richard Firmin, was standing with his back to the door looking at something on the desk, while the other one, Gilles Andrés, sat behind the desk.

"Ah Vicomte," Firmin said as he turned around to face me. He then leaned against the desk and said, "What a pleasant surprise. I was rather hoping your father would show up, but seeing as how he isn't, we might as well get started."

"Indeed. My father has other business to attend to. He sends his apologizes. Now, what is it you would like me to do for you, gentlemen?" I asked as I took a seat in a chair across from the desk.

Andrés stood up and walked towards the fireplace next behind the desk. He stood there looking at the flames. Then finally he said, "We have just conducted our auditions for the new production of _Romeo and Juliet_, and we have many new cast members. Sadly, with all the new cast members comes dressing rooms, more bathrooms, and more conservatories. Surely you understand where this is leading to."

I nodded as I met Frimin's eyes. "So, money? You need money? Why I could have just sent the servant to deal this matter out!" I said with a chuckle.

Andrés shook his head. "But we need your signature for the bank loans, Monsieur Victome."

I nodded, understanding that my joking didn't lighten the mood, and stood up from his chair. "Alright then. Let's get this over with."

I moved quickly to the managers desk and sat down in the chair that Andrés was once sitting in. Firmin walked around the desk and pulled out a drawer on my left containing a stack of papers that looked as if they would take hours to fill out. Andrés walked around the other side of the desk, while Firmin handed them to him. Andrés began to sign his name then handed them to me. As the managers kept handing paper after paper for me to sign, I was getting a bit tired of the quiet. So, I tried to at least ease the tension by making small talk.

"So, the auditions were today. I trust everything went well?"

"Oh indeed. We have a lot of new talent coming in. Especially for the singing parts." Firmin stated.

Andrés said, as he nodded, "Oh yes, we even found an new understudy for La Carlotta."

"Indeed?" I chuckled. As long as I've lived here, the main leading role was taken by Carlotta and not once has she had an understudy. Well, to have one now should mean that maybe they are throwing Carlotta out! But I have to admit, I would be sort of upset because she is very pretty and I enjoy watching her on stage.

"Yes. Her name is Christine Daaé. We would love to introduce you to her someday, Monsieur Vicomte."

As soon as her name came out of Firmin's mouth, my heart stopped. _Christine? A__n opera singer_? The girl I had fallen for was an opera singer? Of all the things in the world how could she end up as an opera singer? This just made things more difficult for my heart to handle, because in society it is highly frowned upon to court an opera singer when you are wealthy. Everyone knows that most opera singers tend to suck the money our of men, like me, and runaway. It was truly scandalous for a man to actually have a relationship with an opera singer. But that name... _Daaé_. It sounded all too familiar.

"Christine_ Daaé,_ you say?"

"Yes sir. She is truly remarkable, from what our Maestro told us. Carlotta was furious when she had found out she had an understudy and obtained small roles in the play, especially a girl as pretty as Christine. The owner of the Opera House took quiet an interest in Mademoiselle Daaé as well. He said that he would double our pay if we kept an eye on her. Well there was no point in paying us for that because Reyer loved her and she was bound to get a part on pure talent alone. But we couldn't give her the leading role, you see, the public wants Carlotta, not some new girl with a pretty voice. If we change now we will loose half of our patrons and there goes our money."

Andrés nodded in agreement and said, "They say she was a farm girl though, and that her parents died just 6 months ago."

"From what I heard, it truly was an awful tragic. Her father taught her well and I bet he would be very proud to see her on stage at a real opera house!" Firmin smiled a kind of smile that shows he actually meant what he had said.

I pondered my options and decided to take a leap of faith with this girl. This was just.. so different. I smiled and said, "Gentlemen, it would really do me a great honor if you would kindly introduce me to Christine."

"Yes of course. In fact, we have our first rehearsal in two days and you may come and watch if you wish," Firmin answered.

"You can sit in the back and watch, then after, you may be introduced to Ms. Daaé." Andrés looked at Firmin for approval and Firmin simply nodded.

"Its settled then." Firmin gave on last look at the stack of papers and then said, "Since everything is in order, you may leave now. We gratefully appreciate the money your family has given to us. The money will not be used in vain, I can assure you."

With that I stood up and walked towards the door.

"My family and I are happy to pay any type of money that goes towards the arts, especially the Opera Populaire. Gentlemen, I must bid you good evening. I have a dinner with my parents and I cannot be late." I stopped at the door and nodded to both of the managers, then left the Opera House.

I walked to my couch and nearly laughed with joy, because soon enough, I would see Christine again, and I would do everything in my power to make sure she was mine. Even if she was an opera singer... I smirked. I've never had an opera singer before.

* * *

_Erik_

_Crying doesn't indicate that you are weak. It just simply means you are alive and human._

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I kept telling myself those words over and over again. Why was I crying? Because I was ugly? No. I cried because I knew I could have had everything I wanted in life, but instead, a selfish boys act lead to me living a life of terror and darkness. I had truly spent most of my life in the shadows with a mask because every time I went out in daylight without my mask I was beaten. So, I learned that I was to never walk anywhere without my mask on when I was very young. The world would call me horrid things such as demon, devil, or monster.

I stopped crying as studied myself in the mirror and was astounded by my very own actions. I haven't looked at myself in a mirror for a very long time.

My hair was black and slicked back away from my face, tucked behind my ears. It was only a few inches away from touching my shoulders. I chuckled. At least the fire did not burn off my hair. I was quite fond with it and would have loathed wearing a wig. The side of my face that wasn't distorted, looked just like any suitor out there, handsome and young. I let my eyes travel throughout my entire body just taking myself in as if I was looking at myself for the first time. When I finally looked back at face I looked into my own eyes. My eyes were a very deep green, which almost reminded me of the grassy fields my brother and I would run around in.

I had a very strong built, a lot of muscle. I was not as weak as the rumors around the opera state I am... a skeleton, they would call me. I laughed and found that statement funny. I was anything but a skeleton. I had actually gained a lot of my muscle by working for the Gypsies doing hard and heavy labor. They believed that since I was the "_devil_" that all of the work that would kill any normal man, I should do. I sighed as I recalled my days with the Gypsies. I was forced to do so much _work_, and if I did not do it I was whipped or punished in the cruelest ways imaginable. After the first beating I lost all sight of my childish ways and became a man. I became strong. I had to become strong, because if I hadn't I probably wouldn't be standing here today.

Finally, after long endless minutes of staring at myself_ and_ crying, I put back on my mask and left the room. How can she ever befriend me, let alone learn to love me? I was so ugly and horrifying. I sighed and stopped in my path in the hallway. Christine had called me _her angel_. If I indeed was an angel, I must be a fallen angel. I closed my eyes and imagined her smiling face. Just thinking about her made me feel better and can lead me into the next day. I opened my eyes and sighed. If only she were here with me right now.

I ventured into my kitchen and started to make myself something to eat. I needed something to keep my hands and my mind busy. But sadly I thought about Christine most of the time. _What would she like to eat? Would she ever want to eat with me? Would she like what I would make her for dinner? _I thought about what she was doing, if maybe she could ever be _truly_ mine, and most importantly, how will things turn out tomorrow at the meeting.

Tomorrow would be the discussion about the new production of _Romeo and Juliet_. The meeting was made to discuss the roles of each cast member and write out the dates for when they could begin rehearsing. I smiled. I will personally see to it that Christine made the role of Juliet. She deserves it just as much as La Carlotta does. I shuddered as I stirred the boiling vegetables on the stove. How I hate hearing that old toad sing. She was truly awful. The only reason my managers keep Carlotta was because she brought in good publicity for the opera. I pondered it and came to a conclusion... Somehow before the performance, she needed to be removed.

As I was staring at the soup I made, my thoughts betrayed me. I kept thinking of making Christine dinner someday. I smiled. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Christine waiting in my dining room, willingly living in my home, and eating the dinner I prepared for the both of us. Smiling and laughing, talking about the future as if we were going to love each other forever. I sighed and watched as my soup boiled to perfection. I took it off the burner and poured some into a bowl for myself. I placed the pot on the counter, took my bowl and sat down, alone, in my dining room.

When I entered into the room I looked around as if I was _actually_ looking for her. In my mind, I knew that she wasn't going to be there, but my heart still longed to look for her as if someday she will be. I sighed and walked to the table and sat down. I took off my mask and ate in silence. I couldn't understand why I was so sad. I have eaten alone many times. Why should this time be any different?

"Because I found a reason to live," I said out loud as i slammed my fork into the table, "I found a reason to keep going with music and life. She is part of me now, and every second I seem to spend away from her makes me feel lost. That is why _this_ time is different. That is why I must make sure she is mine. _My Christine_..."

God just thinking about her lit my soul on fire. When I was done eating I sat there for a long time looking at my hands. They were shaking... Why? I had no idea. I stood up and cleaned up my dinner. I guess I just need something to occupy my hands with, always needing something to occupy my hands with. Once supper was cleaned up I just stood there, looking at my hands again. Why on earth were they shaking?

I was in such deep thought that I didn't hear the door open and someone enter my home. When I finally did notice this intrusion, the intruder was already standing behind me.

I knew who it was before I even turned around. I put my hands by my side and said, "Not many people can sneak up on me like that." Then I turned around slowly. "Ah yes, my thoughts are correct." I lifted my head high as I said, "Madame Giry, and what might I ask, brings you to my home at such an hour?"

Madame Giry crossed her arms and looked at me as she stood in the doorway of my kitchen. "Am I not allowed to visit an old friend? I have done everything you have asked me without complaint. I have kept your secret all these years and I watch over your box for you. I am able to look at your face and not show disgust. _That_ should be enough to at least ask you a favor."

"I knew there was a reason for your attendance in my home. What do you need? As you have already stated, you have been fairly kind to me and have followed my every command. What is it you seek from me, Madame Giry?" I eyed her with curiosity. Never, in all that time I have known Madame Giry, has she asked for a favor. This is should be quite intriguing.

Madame Giry shifted on her feet as she looked at the ground. Then she looked up at me and said, "There is a young girl that is coming to sing at the opera. Her name is Christine."

God even hearing her name on other's lips made my heart beat faster. I lifted an eyebrow, showing no affect as her name was spoken, as I listened to Madame Giry. What on earth was this women going to ask of me?

Madame Giry looked at me in silence for only a moment longer then said, "You see, Erik, she longs to sing on an opera stage. Ever since she was a little girl she has had the need to be on a stage for everyone to hear her sing. Now, she has the chance but, she has faults. Only trained ears such as yours can hear them. I know you heard her when she sang, Erik. I know you noticed the faults in her voice just as I have."

I took a moment to gather myself, then I finally asked, "Madame Giry, what is it you want from me?"

She looked at me, right into my corpse face, right into my very eyes and said, "I want you to protect her, to watch over her, to make sure she isn't bothered by the pathetic stagehands, and also to teach her more. I want you to teach her the beauty of music and make her voice perfect. All she knows of music is sadness and hurt because of her parent's death. Make her see the beauty underneath, but Erik, I am warning you now, you _must_ not fall for her. I have no idea how she will take your past, your face or your temper. Christine is a kind hearted girl and if you hurt her, damage her in any way shape of form I will reveal your secret, I can promise you that. She has lived with me for almost 7 months and she is family."

I looked at the women in disbelief. Isn't that exactly what I wanted to do with Christine? Teach her, maker her look at the beauty in music? _But_ I also wanted her to see me for the man I could be and not for the man I was. I just could not believe that Madame Giry is asking me to do something I had already planned to do. In my mind, that wasn't really a favor. Of course I would look after Christine. I would make sure no man ever touched her unless she wanted his touch. I cringed as I thought of Christine wanting another man's touch, okay maybe not that but I will protect her. I looked at Madame Giry for a long time until I finally had found the words to speak. I had to convince her that teaching Christine wasn't already on my agenda. I don't need her knowing of my true intentions.

"You came into my home, disturbed me in a late hour, and demand that I watch over some chorus girl? A girl that doesn't have anything to do with me? How on earth will I benefit from such an offer?" I shook my head in disbelief and looked Madame Giry right in the eye. "I have no intention of teaching anyone, Madame. You know my temper and of my past, so why would you come to me asking of something so absurd? I have not the time, nor the patience to watch over some chorus girl with a sweet voice." I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

"Erik, if you would just listen to me! She has much potential, and she isn't just some chorus girl. Christine is the understudy of Carlotta, and in order for her to become Prima Donna, she must be taught more. She needs more teachings. Now, don't misunderstand me. I'm not saying that she doesn't have a good voice, because she does, Christine just needs help bringing that voice to life. To have someone inspire her and bring out the true music in her. I know it's there. I know she can excel into something much more greater. I've heard her sing to her full potential and it.. is exceptional. If given the chance, she will triumph. All she needs is guidance and a great teacher. I think of her as my own daughter and I would hate for her to be down graded because she hasn't gained the confidence to stand up for herself. Please, Erik"

I stood there, pretending to ponder what the old women was saying. Indeed, Christine does need some help to lift her voice. Her breathing could use some work, and the way she let the notes fall and rise. She never went high enough on a note and from what I could tell she could most defiantly blow the audience away if she learned to control the flow of the notes and how to round each one together. It almost sounds like she was breathing through her nose when she sang, too. I could teach her many things. I sighed, Christine could defiantly use my help if she truly wishes to excel.

"Alright," I gave in with reluctance, "I will do as you ask, to watch over her and teach her. 'Guide her' if you will, but you must never he allow her to know of my past should she figure out what I am. She will shun me and hate me just as the rest would, and if she truly knew of the story behind my face she will pity me and that isn't what I want. Also, you need not worry about my 'falling' for her as you stated earlier. How can someone love something as hideous as me? To truly love the outside as well as the inside? No. She can't and she won't. As I have said before; you need not worry, Madame Giry. This face, this repulsive carcass, will keep her from loving me. I will do no such harm to her either. Christine will be in good hands." I paused for a moment to gaze at Madame Giry. She held her head down and looked ashamed of herself for asking something of me. I looked at her for another moment longer and said, "and my temper isn't as bad as you claimed it to be!"

Madame Giry lifted her head, just looked at him. Emotionless. "Oh really?" She said as she arched an eyebrow at me. "Erik that is such a lie and you know it."

"Indeed," I said as I chuckled. I shook my head and looked at Madame Giry. For a moment I actually enjoyed the company of another. But only for a moment. As if snapped back into reality, I turned back to being coldhearted once again. "Well if that is all you need then you may leave. It is very late, and I am sure you have other things to do than stand here in the home of a monster. I am surprised you are even up at this hour."

Only then did Madame Giry finally smile. "There are many things you don't know about me, _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_." With that she turned and left my house.

That was very curious, I thought to myself. I turned and headed down the hallway. There was one place I longed to be right now and that was in my music room. Out of everything in the entire world, music was the only thing that truly knew me for what I was and still came to me whenever I needed it. Well, the only thing for now. I went straight to my piano, sat down, and started playing a slow melody filled with sadness and loneliness. I never once looked at sheet a paper, for all of the music I play comes straight from my soul. I usually just sit down and play.

I could never understand where the notes came from. Somewhere, within my mind perhaps. I closed my eyes and let the music take control. The only thing remaining of me were my thoughts. I began to think about many things while I played music. I often looked back on my life, never looking to the future because what could possibly be in store for me? My future was now. Everything I did, everyday, was my future. I knew there was no way any of that would ever change so why hope for something that is so certain to not come true? Now, everything has changed. Now I have something to look forward to, to hope for and to dream about.

I halted in mid-cord. No, I would not let my feelings get the best of me. She needed a teacher, a guardian, _an angel_. Not some star-crossed lover who is obsessed with a girl I have barely even met. I will not let my heart break when I already know the outcome of what was to happen. Sooner, or later, she was bound to look at me without the mask, bound to find out about my past, and then run. Its inevitable. She would run so far that I, nor cupid with his magical arrows of love, could catch her. Perhaps thats what scares me the most about this whole endeavor. I closed the lid of the piano and closed my eyes as I sighed. And when she would run, another man would aim so far and so high that he would eventually shoot her down and she would run right into his arms.

What on earth was happening to me? Why couldn't God just have left me alone? Why did fate have to bring this girl to me? This stunning, amazingly beautiful angel into my heart? Was it only to crush me farther than he already has? God must be punishing me for some strange reason I knew nothing about.

"God..." I breathed the word. "I no longer believe in a _god_." I scoffed and asked, "How on earth could our so called "God" allow me to suffer? I had done nothing wrong as a child and yet _god_ cursed me. He cursed me with a brother who let jealousy get the better of him. He cursed me by allowing my heart to consume my entire body and allowed me to become _vulnerable_. I refuse to believe there truly is a god, a holy savior." I slammed my fists into the piano. "_Damn you_! _Damn you to hell_!" I screamed as I looked up to the ceiling.

I shook my head and let my head fall. This feeling of loneliness was not the worst feeling... _no_, the worst is being ignored by someone you can't forget. Knowing that I will most likely be alone in the future doesn't scare me. What truly scares me is the fact that someday Christine _will_ be in the arms of another man. Someone who can truly make her happy. Knowing _that_, is probably the worst feeling and it beats in my heart with every breath I take... like a knife is slowly penetrating its chamber and the only way to pull it out is for Christine to grab it and patch up the wound. I sighed.

So, when the time comes when she finds that man, I will be wishing for death a thousand times over again, to imagine someone else holding Christine, loving her and being able to touch her without fear of her pulling away, is absolutely unbearable. That would be the time, when nothing not even music, would be able to help my sorrow... I would die from a broken heart.

"I love you!" I said out loud, "My heart beats for you and you alone and you don't even know it. How on earth could you ever possibly love me? I am a monster. A freak of nature. Someone who doesn't deserve your love at all. Yet, I long for my dreams to come true. I long to wrap my arms around that beautiful tiny body and to never let you leave. How you dare change me, Christine! How dare you come into my life and make me suffer!" I slammed my fists against the piano again and stood up. "Just leave me alone. Get out of my heart. You are going to damage me beyond repair and yet you don't even know who I am yet. God, I hate you! I hate you so much I love you. If that makes any sense..." I sighed with heartache and ran towards the door for some fresh air. So, there I was, way off my ambitions, digging myself deeper in love with every minute since knowing Christine, and it hurt so immensely that it almost seemed like I began to hate her...


	6. Chapter 5

_Christine_

_My angel_...

Those two words were the only things that kept me going now. Just thinking about my angel made me motivated enough to get through those two days. I needed to sing... but what's the point of singing if there is not an angel to sing to? Maybe if I just keep singing, no matter who hears me, maybe he will find me. My angel will hear and he will come for me. He will come in all of his greatness and relieve me of this stress from everything else around me. When I am with him, I will only see him.

I shook my head and looked at my feet. What in the world was wrong with me? How can one voice, _one man_, even if there was a chance he might not be real, make me forget everything? How can it be that I can just spend hours dreaming about the day my angel would come and carry me off in his arms and never look back? These were the constant battles in my head, and they were torturous and very tiring.

But for some reason he made me feel whole. Somehow, he made me forget all of the bad things that have happened, and his voice made emotions float through me. Emotions that I never, in my wildest dreams, believed I would feel. How is that even _possible_?

I was thankful Meg was quiet on the way to the Opera House because I needed to think... How in the world was I going to find my angel? There are millions of men out there. What if I already saw him and I missed him? _No_, I thought, _when you see him. You will know. _

"Christine what in the world are you thinking about so hard? You haven't said one word to me since we left the house!"

Well, the quiet couldn't last forever. I guess the quiet didn't seem to suit her very well.

"I'm just nervous about the meeting." I lied.

Meg shook her head. "Christine you already have a part. What on earth is there to be nervous about? It's not as if they are making you audition again!"

"You're right, Meg. But, during the performance, what happens if I mess up? What happens if they decide that my voice isn't good enough? They can kick me out and find someone else to fill my place! Even though I am only an understudy there still is a chance I could lose my place." I casted a worried look at Meg. She looked at me and stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Christine, you are an amazing singer. They will not cut you. They loved to you too much to even think of doing something as crazy as that, and besides if they throw you out then I guess they'll have to throw me out too." Meg giggled and cupped my face. I smiled at Meg and laughed.

"They couldn't possibly throw you out because if they did they would get the full wrath of Meg Giry, _and_ her mother!" Both of us then busted out into a fit of giggles as people stared at us as they walked by.

After we finally got done laughing I threw my arms around Meg and hugged her close. "Thank you Meg, for being there for me. You have been like a sister to me, brought me into your home, took me in as part of your family and I have no way to repay you for all of the kindness that you have shown me."

Meg pulled away far enough to look me in the eyes. "Christine, you know you are practically my sister right? Nothing will ever change that, and I don't want anything from you, you silly girl! The only thing I could ever ask of you is to be happy and to sing! Sing as if your heart has wings and wants to fly up into the sky." As she ended her sentence, she pulled herself out of my arms and started running around, pretending she was a bird.

I joined her and we ran around acting as if we were real birds. It was the happiest moment I've had in a long time. Hopefully there are more happy moments to come in the future. Once we stopped playing around we watched as people laughed at us and pointed fingers, but none of their scrutiny affected us. As long as we had each other we felt as if we could take on the world. Meg was the one person to ever truly understand, but for some reason, she wasn't enough. I needed my angel here beside me.

I linked my arm through Meg's arm and said, "Come Meg, we must hurry if we want to make it to the meeting on time!"

Meg giggled as she lead me towards the Opera House. Before we even made it to the door we were bombarded by the press of the newspaper.

"Miss Daaé! Miss Daaé!"

"How long have you been singing?"

"Are you joining the opera because somehow it will help you overcome your parents death?"

"How old are you, Miss Daaé?"

My entire body had shut down when I realized everyone was here for _me._ Why on earth were they here for me? I'm pretty sure Meg felt me go rigid next to her because she then become the protective sister she had always been towards me and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, _enough_ questions! Let us through. We have a very important meeting to attend to and we don't want to be late." Meg started to push her and I through the crowd, then the crowd gathered all around us making it impossible to move. "Did you not hear me? I said _move_!"

As soon as Meg yelled louder everyone had gotten really quiet and moved out of our way. "Thank you. Now if you will excuse us we have a meeting to attend to." Meg grabbed my arm and pulled me right up to the door and slammed it behind her. Meg turned around to face me, red-faced and angry. I looked at her for only a moment, then I let out a big laugh as I walked towards her. Meg couldn't help herself but laugh as well.

Once I put my arm, once again, through Meg's arm I finally said, "Oh Meg, that was one of the funniest things I have ever seen! How you shut that crowd up! They were just as scared of you as I was!"

Meg giggled. "When I get mad my voice tends to get louder and bigger." She began to laugh with me as we made our way through the Opera House to find the theater.

* * *

_Erik_

I could hear her laugh a mile away. I immediately halted in mid-cord and listened to her laugh. It was loud and obnoxious, but yet so beautiful. I smiled as she laughed some more. Wait, why would I be hearing her laugh? _The meeting._

I have never ran so fast in my entire life, even when I had to literally run for my life at one point. How could I have forgotten about this? I grabbed my coat, mask, gloves and dashed into the darkness just outside of the house. Somehow music made me forget about time and everything else around me. I ran up and up until I was finally in the rafters of the theater. From my point of view I could see everyone, but no one could see me. I smirked with satisfaction. I was deep in the darkness, and this way I could hear and see everything happening in the theater.

My legs were tired from running, so I reluctantly sat down on the edge of the rafters allowing my legs to dangle over the edge, and my eyes immediately found Christine. I felt like a child with my legs over the edge, but it felt sort of comforting. I use to do this when I was younger while watching the opera's. Now that I've seen and heard all of the operas out there, I usually just stay locked in my home and work on my music. I sighed. There were times when I just feel like maybe I just leave my home more often, but then I realize why I am down here and the thought just scurries away. Sometimes I just forget I wear a mask at all and my hopes get the better of me.

There was nowhere in the world Christine could hide from me because she was this glamorous beacon, shining only for me. I gazed on her with such desire and longing that it nearly killed me. I felt a pain in my gut as I was only able to watch as the seen below took place. Christine had sat down right next to the blonde head, Meg, on the edge of the stage with her legs dangling down just as mine were. Of course her dress covered them up because it would be completely scandalous walk around in a dress that showed the knees, but I could not help but imagine what her legs would look like. Soft, smooth and probably warm beneath my fingertips. A shiver ran down my spine. Touching them with such gentleness and kindness was practically a sin because my hands are stained with blood and violence. But If I was offered just one touch...

I was shaken out of my imagination when Monsieur Firmin began to speak. "Alright, settle down. Settle down, everyone."

Everyone then took a seat in the rows or stood up next to the stage. The managers stood in the very back of the theater, finally strolling down the aisle towards the stage. The whispers finally died down and Andrés finally spoke.

"It's time to get down to business," he stated, "We would like to welcome all of the newcomers to our opera and we would also like to give a special thanks Monsieur Reyer for choosing each and everyone one of you." He began to clap and everyone followed. Eventually the clapping died down in a few moments.

Firmin nodded. "Now, onto the real reason we are all here today. The upcoming production."

I watched as Christine's face began to blush and she began to shift uncomfortably on the stage as La Carlotta stared at her in disgust. I felt my heart sink as I watched Meg comfort her and all I could do was _watch_. I longed to be the one to touch her shoulder and whisper sweet calming words in her ear, but I knew that I was not worthy of a brush on the shoulder or even a touch let alone to stand in her presence. With that thought, I frowned and gazed at Meg with a jealousy that scared me, all the while listening to what was going on below.

Andrés, with his hands behind his back, paced between row two and three as he spoke. "Indeed. Now, while all of you auditioned we looked for certain traits, _characteristics_ if you will. Certain traits that are needed to play the roles of the performance. When you play as a character you need to become that person fully. When you are up there on that stage we want you to loose yourself and become entirely a different person. Become one with that character." He paused as he gazed around the theater at the cast. "And of course," he continued, "as you all know, that the performance shall be _Romeo and Juliet_."

Many women gushed around and smiled widely, mainly Carlotta, but the only girl unaffected by the choice was Christine. She actually seemed sad to hear that that was the choice of the play. Perhaps, she knew just how alike our love story was to theirs, who knows? But what I do know is that she was sad and I had this sudden urgent need to form a smile back on those beautiful lips. Right now, Christine's happiness was my main priority.

"For those of you who don't know the story, It's a loves story that has a very tragic ending." Firmin added as he sat down in a chair next to a lady I did not recognize.

Andrés nodded as he paced. "Tragic indeed."

"It is mainly a tragedy about two star-crossed lovers, each from a family with a grudge against one another. After a celebration at the Juliet's home, Romeo and Juliet meet and fall in love, instantly. Since there is a conflict between the two families it becomes rather difficult for them to see each other. "

Andrés walked towards the stage as he continued the story. "They secretly get married and they plan to run away." He sat down next to Christine as he said, "Sadly there was a brawl and after the brawl Romeo becomes banished for the murder of Tybalt, Juliet's cousin."

"Juliet becomes devastated and runs to a friar and asks for help. Together, they develop a plan to get her and Romeo together again and live happily ever after."

"So, in the end she fakes her death by drinking some type of formula that weakens the pulse far enough to be announced dead. After she is "dead" Romeo learns of her death, comes back to Venice and kills himself over his love's body. Juliet wakes up too late, only to find that her love has killed himself. She then takes his dagger and kills herself. Thus, ending the story with a tragic ending." Andrés ended his speech with the clap of his hands.

Then Firmin stands up and says, "That ladies and gentlemen is something the public loves and something we plan on performing. Now, onto the casting part of this meeting."

I looked at Christine and noticed Meg grab her hand and squeezed it gently. Why must she torture me so? Why does she insist to prove that she is the only comfort Christine can have? My mind begins to wander away from the scene again as Firmin listed the characters and the people who will play them. How on earth would I be able show Christine that I mean no harm? That all I wanted to do was to teach her... _love_ her? I needed to develop a plan. Some sort of plan to keep her from running away with terror and crushing my dreams and my heart forever. If I must ensure the safety of my heart, then I will take her without regard to her thoughts. I just can't sit here and let her runaway with some other man while I wallow in my pain alone! ... _Damn_! I truly was a monster! With a shake of my head I returned back to reality the exact moment Christine's name was called.

Firmin held the piece of paper with one hand as he read, "And last, be certainly not least, Miss Christine Daaé shall play the understudy to the role of the Juliet."

Everyone stood up and clapped. Christine stood up and curtsied. She sat down and blushed. Good god, how I loved it when she blushed! Its amazing how one simple gesture could turn my entire world upside down. Everything has changed now. My whole reason for living was for music but something about this girl takes full control over me and she becomes the very reason I _breath_. The reason I am standing here today. She was a breath of fresh air. It's as though I was drowning and she saved me.

"Thank you, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andrés, for giving me the chance to sing in your opera. What an honor it is to be allowed to be in your opera let alone the leading role!" She smiled and giggled. I heard Carlotta snort under her breath as she rolled her eyes. I shot a glare at her and nearly wanted to strangle her worthless life right out of her! Carlotta had no reason to be mean to Christine, and if her jealousy rages on to a point where it affects Christine's career, I _will_ step in and handle her the way I have always wanted to.

"Why, Mademoiselle, you surely deserve it." Andrés stated as he smiled kindly at Christine.

"What do you mean, '_She deserves it_'?!" Carlotta snapped as she stood up from her seat. "That girl is nothing but a _toad_ just waiting to croak the moment she gets on stage! As long as I am Prima Donna she will never see the stage light unless it is a silent role! Make sure you remember that, my managers, or else I will not be singing. I have no desire to lose my position I have earned over the past three years to a girl with mutant lungs!"

The room was silent for a moment and all eyes landed on Christine. I glanced at her and noticed her unease. Her face was bright red and her hands were fisted in her lap. Oh that woman needs to be taken care of! No one, and I mean no one will ever talk that way to Christine! I had to do _something_... Somehow I needed to give Christine a chance and allow her to shine just like she shined to me and Reyer that night. But, the real question is, how do I get rid of the cow Carlotta without any bloodshed or violence? Silence was only a moment longer until she began again, with more spite in her words that I have ever heard! I stood up slowly while Carlotta began to rant again.

"Look at the little thing! She is frightened of me! Ha! To be a true prima donna means to have no fear. You can't be afraid of anything and anyone. You must stand up for your position and keep it while others try to fight you down for your limelight. You have nothing, little _toad_, nothing compared to me and my years of training. You except to be treated equal to these people? Ha! I laugh at your petty excuse for a life because you shouldn't shoot to be their equal, you must shoot to higher, to be higher than anyone has ever excepted! You can't and you _won't_ ever become a prima donna because you are too small, too frail and you are far too weak in moral." She finally took her gaze off of Christine and shot glares at her managers. "And you two! You're just as awful as she is! If you truly believe I need an understudy, then perhaps it is time that I left the opera and allowed your precious little understudy fill my shoes. But I promise you this, if I walk out of these doors I will never return. I am so exhausted from being treated like a fool! Time to go, Piangi my love. There is no point wasting good talent on an opera house that doesn't appreciate you." And with that, she turned on her heels and left with Piangi in tow.

The managers were struck with horror as they ran after their beloved prima donna. I smiled. Well, that takes care of one of my many problems. I glanced at Christine and noticed she was in tears. My heart wept along with her because every single tear that fell from those beautiful lashes stabbed my heart over and over again. _My poor Christine!_ Oh how I long to draw you into my arms and whisper sweet words of my adoration! Soon, my love... Love? Meg came to Christine and gave her a hug and she stroked Christine's head. A few minutes longer, the managers came strolling in, arguing and frustrated.

"Well," Firmin stated disappointedly, "It appears we have lost our star and most of our patrons along with her!" He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

Andrés glanced at Christine and smiled kindly. "My dear, don't let her words get to you. I'm sure you will be able to live up past her standards of prima donna and exceed far greater than any of us could have imagined. If only Monsieur Reyer were here to help my case because I'm sure he would agree with me too and I have yet to even hear you sing!"

Christine moved out of Meg's arms and glanced up at Andrés. She smiled at him and spoke with such sadness my heart sank. "Thank you, Monsieur. I just hope that I can live up to the expectation put in front of me. La Carlotta has some very big shoes to fill, but I will do my best."

"Great!" Firmin stated excitedly. "You shall be our Juliet and you will stunning!" He winked at her and her smile grew bigger, but I was no fool. I could tell that those words that Carlotta had spoken to her were still there and that they will probably live inside of her forever, putting doubt in her head every time she would sing for me or anyone else. Well, wasn't that the reason I was here? To make her forget everyone else but the music? Firmin spoke up and addressed the entire cast.

"Now, since all of the roles are granted we should expect all of the cast to live here in the opera house. We have added more rooms here so everyone of you will have to share a room with 4 or five members of the cast. We also have dressing rooms available for all of the cast members who have taken up a leading role. Once you all have come back with your things I expect you all to meet back here later this evening and we will discuss dressing room arrangements. Everyone is dismissed." Everyone began to get up and shuffle around, and before Christine could get up Andrés gently stopped her.

"Expect for you, Miss Daaé."

Meg glanced at Christine a worried look. "It's alright, Meg. I know the way home. Go ahead and I'll meet you there." Christine took Meg's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Meg nodded then left with everyone else. The managers stood up and followed everyone out leaving Christine alone for just a moment.

I watched as everyone left the room. Once Christine were alone I clenched my fists and straightened my back. I wanted to say something. She looked scared and I longed to comfort her. If only I could reach down and pick her up. A smile formed on my lips with the thought of taking her away from the world of light and bringing her down to the darkness I live in. She shuffled her feet and looked down at the ground. A saw a silent tear fall from as she titled her heard upwards. Then that moment ended because once everyone was gone the managers came back into the theater, bursting our bubble of solitude. They strolled down the aisle until they stopped right in front of Christine. Before they noticed she wiped that silent tear away and plastered a fake smile on her face.

Andrés walked up to Christine and held out his hand to her. "Miss Daaé, we already have a dressing room picked out for you, and we would like to show it to you, if you don't mind."

Christine nodded and took his hand. Andrés safely wrapped her arm around his and began to walk on the stage towards the backstage area. I knew exactly where they were taking her. A grin escaped onto my lips. I was the one who _chose_ her dressing room... and also the face Christine made amused me to no end. I could tell she was just as excited as I was, and also curious. I followed them until the end of the walkway in the rafters. Then I silently climbed down and hid in the shadows as I began to follow them, not making the slightest noise to alert my presence. I kept my eyes on Christine the entire way.

Once they were backstage they walked down the long hallway leading to all of the dressing rooms. I noticed her head nodding and I was pretty sure she was counting all of the dressing room doors they passed just so she could remember which number was hers. Clever girl. She and Andrés walked in silence with Firmin following right behind them. I ended up walking so close to her against the shadows... So close I could practically feel the anxiousness coming from her.

Then, as if she could feel me watching her, she slowly looked back behind her. I shrank further into the shadows and watched as Firmin looked around with eyes glancing around the ceiling and the shadows, as if he could sense my presence as well. Oddly enough, I could see that Christine wasn't afraid. She seemed almost relieved. _R__elieved__?_ Surely I was imagining things. How could she not be scarred of the darkness that surrounded her and my managers? Christine turned her head around and kept walking straight.

Oh god! What if she knew it was me who followed them?! No, thats absurd, she didn't even know I existed. _Or did she?_ I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that we were almost approaching her dressing room. I stopped and silently found a secret doorway on the left of me leading from the hallway into the catacombs. With one last glance at Christine I slipped inside and raced down the dark passages until there was a fork in the hallway. Then I turned left and ran down the windy hallway until I saw her dressing room through the mirror. I had given the managers _specific_ orders on which dressing room was to be Christine's. I wanted to be with Christine every moment she was here, even if she was in her dressing room. Of course I would be a perfect gentlemen and look away while she dressed between acts during her performances, but for some reason, desire disagreed with me.

She would become the greatest Prima Donna out there. I smiled as I ran up to the mirror and watched with eager eyes as Christine and the managers entered the dressing room. I had developed this mirror myself. I wanted to see Christine, but I wanted to stay safely in the shadows, and the only way to do that was to install a two way mirror. I can see her, but when she looked into the mirror, she wouldn't be able to see me.

The moment she was fully in the room, she gasped. She brought her hand to her mouth as she gazed at the room with wide eyes. I smiled in triumph as she stared at the dressing room in awe. I had it done specifically for her and _only_ her. The room had a wallpaper that was light yellow with pink flowers all over it. There was a massive vanity with a mirror on it in the corner of the room and right next to the vanity, across from the door, was a beautiful long mirror that covered up length of the wall. That was the same mirror I was standing behind right at this very moment. This mirror was defiantly the best object I have ever created. I had the trim of the mirror done in a gold color that spiraled around the entire edge of the mirror. There was a pink couch against the same wall the door was on and across from the couch was a dresser, which I knew was filled with dresses she would star in on the stage. There pictures of past Prima Donna's on the wall, musical poster and my favorite painting of an ocean just left of her vanity, painted by yours truly. A white rug lays across the floor stretching from the couch all the to my mirror across from it.

"It's so amazing. I love it!" She said as she walked into the room and slowly turned in a circle. "This is truly my dressing room?"

"Indeed," Firmin nodded as his eyes glanced nervously around the room.

Andrés nodded and smiled as he kept his hands behind his back and watched Christine. "Now, we shall leave you alone for a few moments to get comfortable in your new dressing room. Mean while, Firmin and I have some business to take care of and we will be back shortly to send you home to gather your things."

"Of course. Thank you, monsieur's. The room is wonderful and I do love it."

Firmin only nodded. "Now, we shall leave you, but only for a few moments."

And with that they left, closing the door behind them. Christine turned around and gazed into the mirror. _My heart stopped._

I could have sworn she could see right through the mirror. She studied the mirror as though she was thinking very hard about something. What on earth was she thinking? God, how I wished to get rid of this infernal mirror and reveal myself to her. I sighed. I am alone with her, but being alone with her was torture. What on earth am I doing? Shouldn't I be trying to do something? To let her know that I do exist and I am not just an angel?

But what to do? I began to panic. The managers would be back any moment and I truly wanted to show Christine that her angel has heard and seen her. With that thought I then did the only thing I knew how to do. I clenched my hands into fists, gazed in her eyes and began to sing.

I watched Christine as she froze. At first she did nothing, than she closed her eyes and sighed. I was astounded by the way she reacted to my singing. She looked as though she were savoring every last word I sang to her. I was the one savoring every second of this moment. My song finally was finished and she opened her eyes with panic.

"No! Wait! Angel of Music, _please._" She pleaded, "Don't stop singing... don't leave me alone."

I was in shock. She spoke to me! She asked me to not leave! My god that was the only thing I ever wanted! I want her to want me, to speak my name in such longing that made my knees weak and my heart ache. I answered her without a thought towards my actions. "You are never alone Christine. I am always with you, watching over you."

She smiled. That smile was absolutely contagious, and no matter how angry or sad I was at that moment, all I needed was one look at that beautiful smile and everything would fall into place. As if that smile was meant to be mine and mine alone. Then as if she had just realized something, her smile faded and she opened her eyes.

"Wait, how will I know you're real and not just a figment of imagination?" She began to look around the room with urgent eyes trying to locate my presence.

I paused for a moment and thought. How indeed was I going to show her that I was just as real as she was? That I was not a "ghost" or a figment of her imagination? Then I thought of a way.

"Christine, do you trust me?" I stiffened and said, "Do you trust your angel?"

"Of course." She said the moment I finished my sentence. I nodded. I knew exactly what to do and I was certain it would work.

"Then close your eyes. Do not open them, if you open them then I will leave and never come back. Keep them closed until I say you can open them."

I could tell she was hesitant for a moment. She finally nodded and closed her eyes. I slowly pulled the mirror out of my way, making no noise in my wake, and walked right up to her. Dear god, I was so close to her. I have never gotten this close to a women before and it absolutely scared me. What if she opened her eyes and saw me? No. She would not to that to me. She gave me her word.

I stared at her for a long time, marveling at her with adoration and love. Her cheeks looked so soft. All I wanted to do was to touch them. Just one touch. Then without thinking, I reached up and touched her cheek. I felt her flinch, then as if it was an everyday thing for us, she leaned into my touch. She wanted me to touch her! I could not believe it! I was touching an angel and she was wanting more! Good god, she was so warm and soft. My Christine was allowing me to touch her, to actually feel her. There was no disgust, no pity, no. No. In this very touch there was only longing and love. Love... There was that word again, always popping up in places it shouldn't. Was this the feeling you got when you were close to the person you longed for? The person you desire with an urgent need? This isn't a fairytale but this moment certainly felt like one.

I began to caress her from her temple to the bottom of her chin and back up again. I had no idea what I was doing, but it felt absolutely amazing. Never have I been gifted with the joy of touching someone and here I was touching _my Christine._

We stood like that for a long time, with Christine allowing me to caress her face with such gentleness, until finally we heard a noise outside.

I shot my head up towards the door and jerked my hand away, nearly causing Christine to open her eyes. I dashed back behind the mirror, closing it softly.

Once I was in the darkness once again, I watched as she opened her eyes and gazed around the room. She was looking for me and the only thing I wanted to do was to go back in there and touch her again. To feel the warmth of her skin against mine. I watched as Christine turned around and waited for the managers to enter her dressing room. I knew it was the managers who made the noise because they were the only ones left in the opera house. Then as if hearing my thoughts, Firmin walked in with his hand still on the door and gazed around the room, as if he knew someone else was in here with her.

Then when his gaze finally landed on her, and said, "Ah, Christine, are you ready my dear girl?" He removed his hand from the door and walked slowly towards her. Once he reached her, he offered his arm out to her. Oh how I wanted to rip his arms off! How dare he touch her! Once feeling her warm skin against my fingers, I couldn't help but feel as though she were mine now, and that no man has a right to touch her anymore. My hands fisted against my sides and I silently calmed my temper down as Christine spoke.

"Of course." She took his arm and casted a glance behind her just before they left the room. I could tell she was sad because her smile had faltered. I was surprised Firmin did not notice it. But the moment the door closed I crumpled to my knees behind the mirror. I put my hands over my face and began to sob. What was happening to me? How can this one women break down the infamous Opera Ghost with just one touch, one simple glance in my direction?

She was so soft and warm beneath my fingers. I removed my hands from my face and looked down at the hands that just a moment ago touched her. I longed to touch and caress every inch of her body with all of the love I had just shown her. I had first planned to kiss her but that seemed to be too subtle. I wanted her to trust me first, not runaway from me in fear of a kiss. Soon she will be mine and once she is, nothing will come between us. Nothing will stop me from loving Christine with every breath left in my body.

Many minutes passed by as tears streamed down my face. During those minutes I just stared down at my hands still fascinated by what they had just touched, a goddess... Finally when I stopped crying, I looked up and put one hand on the mirror.

"Christine..." I whispered. I gazed at the door and wished she would walk in and declare her devotion for me. But I knew that it was hopeless to wish for something that will probably never happen. Then I finally stood up. I gazed at the door only for a moment longer, then retreated down into the darkness I called my home. I smiled.

Tonight, was a night worth celebrating, not sitting around crying. I had finally touched her! My smile transformed into a grin as I reached the lake and got into the small boat. I rowed towards my home and watched the waves of the water push against the boat. I sighed. At this very moment music was calling my name, but the only notes I can focus on was that of Christine's name... But I also needed something to occupy my hands with so its worth a shot.

I just something to keep me from going after her. The only thing my hands wanted though was Christine. They longed to touch her and I longed to _take_ her. To truly make her mine. I could feel the desire burn inside me. Before the day begun it was only an ember burning inside me, now it was a flame with a fierce need to be tamed.

I halted in my rowing process. No, I would not do that. I would not take that. I would only give into my desires if Christine shared the same feelings I have for her. Then, and only then, would I truly let my desire take hold of me. I sighed and rowed the boat onto the shore.

Madame Giry said not to fall for her, but how impossible that seemed! From the first moment she had sung I fell from my pedestal and was trapped in the bared room only with Christine on my mind. I have a plan, and showing her these feelings inside of me too early will ruin everything! I must stick to the before I thought of anything like being with Christine...


End file.
